Beginnings and Returnings
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: An organization is after Naruto. He flees to protect the village and Hinata insists on joining him. So now the two are on the run togethor, learning more about themselves and their family while fighting for their very lifes. NaruXHina all the way.
1. Worries

Don't know who voted for the Naruto story. But here it is. As usual, I'll never own Naruto or anything associated with it. Hope you like. Please read and review. Some action will take place soon. The OC's that will be involved are not mine though. I suck at making bad guys. So the OC's and a few other things are courtesy of Kuma In Pink. Anyway, here goes. So if I could maybe get some feedback and opinions, heck, I would love you for it. In a friendly way, not that way, though. Oh, for those who don't know, a konoichi is a female ninja.

Chapter 1

It was windy, dark, and raining outside. The village was heavily damaged. A group of former shinobi, now bandits, had attacked. While the casualties were at minimum, a lot of damage had still happened to the village. The leader was unknown, showing himself so briefly that only Naruto had seen him since he was so close. After the leader had destroyed a good bit of the own by himself, he had turned and ran. Naruto had given chase, going into the forest training zone. Everyone besides the leader had been captured and neither him nor Naruto had been seen since.

"Pakkun, do you still have the scent? We have to hurry." Kakashi ran along side Pakkun. He had summoned him shortly after finding Naruto still missing. Sakura had also come with him, preparing to do whatever was necessary to find and help her teammate.

"Don't worry. Despite the rain, I still can smell him. He's severely injured by the smell of it. His blood is all over the place." Sakura slammed a fist into a nearby tree, making it crash into the ground.

"Sakura, I know you're worried. But don't destroy the forest please." Sakura merely glared at Kakashi. Unconfined fury shone in her eyes. Kakashi had no doubt she was the Hokage's apprentice. She was learning her teacher's death glare.

"Don't worry?! You just said he was severely injured. And look on the trees around you. A lot of them are smeared in blood. Darnit, why do you have to be such a hothead Naruto!!" Kakashi remained silent as Sakura continued to vent.

Pakkun growled. "Not all of it is Naruto's. He managed to hurt his opponent as well. If we get to him quickly, he still has a good chance at living through this. In fact, we're almost there." Sakura went quiet and scanned the general area. There was a dominant trail of small holes and drag marks, a signature sign of Naruto's rasengan. But there was also blood as well.

Sakura saw Naruto finally. "Oh no. He's hurt really bad." She rushed to his side and looked him over, seeing what was the worst injuries. Half of his face was covered in blood, flowing from an open gash on his forehead. His hands were covered with chakra burns, probably from excessive use of his rasengan. His legs and arms sported several cuts, though they were already closing and not bleeding. A mini katana like Sai's was pinning him to a large tree through his right shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, come over here and catch him." Kakashi ran over and caught him as Sakura pulled it out. Naruto was still and unmoving as Kakashi put leaned him against the tree. He backed off as Sakura began her work.

"He's still breathing. But's its labored. Probably a few broken ribs." She closed the gash on his forehead and stopped the bleeding in his shoulder. Sakura removed what remained of Naruto's shirt and jacket and checked his ribs. "A few broken ribs as well. We need to get him back to Konoha." Kakashi gently picked up Naruto like a baby.

"Lead the way Pakkun. Sakura, we move at a double pace." Sakura nodded and they set off. Naruto stirred vaguely and grunted in pain.

"This won't be for long Naruto. Just hold on until then." Naruto turned his head as best as he could to look at who was speaking. Sakura smiled encouragingly.

"Sa..ku..ra. And Ka..ka..shi."

"Don't speak. You have a few broken ribs and several other injuries. You need to rest." Naruto nodded faintly and passed out again. Sakura, Kakashi, and Pakkun increased their pace.

A little while later they made it to Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune had taken over the moment they arrived at the hospital. Now Sakura, who had been joined by Hinata, stood outside the door where Naruto was currently being treated. They had been there about half an hour when a couple orderlies opened the door and wheeled out a stretcher. Naruto was on it.

"Take him to a private ward in the ICU. I'll be there shortly. Shizune, go with them." Tsunade issued her orders and walked over to the two konoichi waiting for her. She looked exhausted and she was wringing her hands. "He'll pull through. Though he won't be moving around for awhile. Go home and get some rest."

"I suppose...that he can have no visitors yet?" Hinata was blushing furiously. Tsunade shook her head.

"If nothing happens tonight, you can visit him in the morning. Now I believe I told you to go home and rest. And Hinata, if you like him that much, you should tell him. He's too dense to fully understand love in this stage of life. It doesn't help that he's a boy. You're too subtle for him. You really have to smack him one if you want his attention."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. She knew she could never really smack him. But she had a feeling the Hokage wasn't talking about slapping him physically. And with that thought in mind, Hinata smiled.


	2. Defiance

Sorry about the wait. I was going to do it Tuesday but then I was watching a sad AMV and got depressed. I wasn't in the mood to write. So here is the next chapter. Let's see where this goes. And for clarification, this is during Shippudden.

Chapter 2

Hinata entered the hospital nervously with some flowers in her hand. She was determined to see Naruto and be around him without passing up. As she slid the door shut, Sakura looked up from the front desk. "Hinata, are you here to see Naruto?"

Hinata shuffled her feet nervously and blushed. "Yeah, I am. How is Naruto?" Sakura motioned for someone to take her place and walked with Hinata to Naruto's room.

"Well, he's out of the ICU. His internal injuries are healed. But he still lost a lot of blood and is exhausted from chakra use. He's still unconscious. Though his vitals are steady and Tsunade-sama is expecting him to wake up at any time now. Maybe you can speed it along. Believe it or not, he does know you exist."

Hinata and Sakura reached his room and Sakura excused herself as Hinata turned a bright shade of red. With shaking hands she opened his door and stepped in. She closed it behind her and walked over to his bed. "Naruto-kun." She placed the flowers on his bedside table and sat down. Hinata wanted to stay silent. But she figured this would be a good time to practice while Naruto was still unconscious.

"You know, Naruto, I really admire you. No matter what, you've always encouraged me. Thanks to you I've become a strong shinobi. Even my father and I getting along better. Remember that time when we fought those bug users? After you acknowledged me, I felt so good about myself. But the feeling goes deeper. You see, it's not just admiration of a stronger ninja then myself."

Naruto didn't wake up. "You've been so patient with me. Surely you thought I was so weird. Want to know why I always pass out around you?" Silence filled the room. "You see, I like you. Not as a friend. It's much more then that. It's not even like. I love you. Before I met you, there was no one to ever truly be like you." She brushed some hair from over his eyes. Naruto shivered. Hinata gasped.

"So what would your family think? Surely they wouldn't let you be togethor from outside the clan, much less a nobody like me." He cracked open his eyes. Some color returned to his cheeks as he turned his head to face her. He grinned widely as she blushed heavily. "Though still, good reaction. When I did this to Sakura she punched me even though I had just nearly died. It was worth every second of it though."

"So you heard..everything?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Surprisingly she didn't pass out. "And what... do you feel about me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"About that, I'm not sure. This whole time I've been only focused on my shinobi career. I'm sorry I never noticed your feelings though. There's no excuse for it. However I do know this." He placed his left hand on top of hers. "I'm not good enough for you. You're the heir to the Hyuga clan. And I'm only an orphan from Konoha. While your future is clear, mine's still very muddled. If circumstances improved, maybe it would be possible."

Hinata looked crestfallen for a second then suddenly had an idea. "I'll talk to my father. There's other who could take that position. I have to go Naruto. I'll stop by again tomorrow." Naruto tried to stop her. She stopped and looked at him.

"No, Hinata. You said you and your father were getting along again. Don't ruin that on account of me. I'm not worth it." Hinata pulled her hand away gently.

"I won't drop it. You taught me to never give up on my dreams. I won't. Also, just because you're an orphan doesn't mean your family isn't important. After you recover, I'll help you find your family if you want. I won't be a pushover. And no one is worthless." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. This time it was Naruto's turn to blush heavily. "I'll inform them you've woken up." She skipped out of the door and quietly shut it.

That night it was chaos in the private rooms of the Head Branch of the Hyuga clan. Hinata had asked to privately talk with her father. She had asked for her father's blessing on her relationship with Naruto. "I absolutely forbid it!! You are not to marry out of the Head Branch of the family. You know what would happen. The bloodline trait will leave the family. I won't allow it. From now on, other then on missions, you are to have no contact with that boy."

"But Fa-"

"But nothing!! You are not the head of the family. When I say no further contact, I mean it. If you have contact with him, the Byakugan will be sealed and you will no longer be able to use it. I'll also banish you from the clan." Hinata glared at her father defiantly.

"Then so be it. I want to be with Naruto. If that is what it takes I'll do it."

"Hinata. Use your common sense." Hinata walked to the door and opened it. Right at that moment Neji was also pulling it open. He looked panicked.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Neji ignored the question of the family head and turned to Hinata.

"Please tell me you've seen Naruto." Hinata shook her head fearfully. "The last time you saw him was in his hospital room?"

"Yes. Why? Did something happen?" Neji was almost afraid to tell his cousin the truth. "Tell me now." Neji was shocked by how stern her voice sounded.

"Naruto's missing. He was questioned about his attacker and said something about an organization called Satsukiyami being after him. A little while later he was gone. We think he fled to spare the village." Hinata ran past her cousin without a word.

"Hinata, wait!! Leave it to the trackers. They'll find him and bring him home." Hinata ignored both the protests from her father and her cousin. Her mind was only on Naruto.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." And with that said she ran into the darkness of the night.

Author's Note

So, what do you guys think? Read and review. I'll update again when I can. Man, wasn't this kind of long?


	3. Departures

Well, things are turning out well for this story. I was told I am rushing it a little. So Justicez. thank you for telling me that. I'll try to slow it down a bit. As for the others who have reviewed so far, which are Kuma In Pink, XpepperdudeX, and THE HEE-HO KING, thank you for your reviews as well. The next chapter is here and I will do all in my power to make it a good NaruHina fanfic!!

Chapter 3

The head of the Hyuga Clan stopped his nephew before he ran out of the door after Hinata. "She's picked her path. We can't stop her now. I always wanted her to be more assertive. And now she is in the area I don't want her to be assertive in." Neji yanked his hand out of Hiashi Hyuga's grip.

"You don't understand!! Haven't you heard? Satsukiyami is on it's way here now. They're after Naruto for some reason. And if Hinata will be with Naruto, she's in danger. One of their members beat Naruto senseless. Naruto, with his huge amount of chakra and stamina in a short fight." Neji calmed down and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Forgive my disrespect." Hiashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I understand. You're worried. But Kakashi will be following them to make Naruto think straight and bring him home. Neji, you're a jounin now. So I can trust you with the information I am about to tell you. We think we may know Naruto's heritage." Neji looked shocked. "It's that heritage which may make Satsukiyami go after him. Or it could be something else."

"Hiashi-sama, what do you mean?" Hiashi sat down and Neji sat down as well.

"You see, we've heard of this group. It's a group of four people. They travel around with the sole purpose of finding and destroying demons. Remember during the Chuunin Exam which Orochimaru attacked?" Neji nodded. "You saw for yourself what was in him. It is the spirit of the nine-tailed fox which attacked Konoha fifteen years. We believe that his father, the fourth Hokage, sealed it in him. And one of the members has a particular grudge against the Fourth." Neji remained silent.

"Also, this group, Satsukiyami, may not be bad. We think they not only want to destroy the demon in him, and demons are always causing chaos anywhere they go, but free him as well. Because of that demon inside of him, Naruto Uzumaki's life has been very bad. It's how they go about it that we have issues with."

"Hiashi-sama, what tactics do they use?"

"They go all out once they confront him. They don't want to kill the person. But either way, Naruto will die with them. If they simply beat him to death, then the demon dies. But if the demon is removed, Naruto will die. There has never been a successful demon removal with the host still living afterwards."

"I'll leave it to Kakashi. But if Hinata is hurt, physically or emotionally, he'll be hearing from me." Neji stood and left the room.

(switching viewpoints)

"Naruto? Where are you? Answer me." Hinata was running through the deserted streets of Konoha. It was almost midnight and everybody was at home with most of the lights off. She had had snuck into the hospital to see if Naruto had returned. But he hadn't. His room was still deserted. His apartment was the same. His clothes were gone, as well as some food. Likewise, his shinobi equipment was also not there. Naruto was gone. And Hinata was desperately trying to find him.

Hinata stood still and activated her Byakugan. She searched the entire village and saw someone hiding in the shadows of an alley. Whoever it was was clutching his right shoulder. Hinata snuck over to the alley quietly and peeked in. It was Naruto. "Naruto, you're okay." Naruto looked up and smacked his head on the brick wall behind him.

"Don't surprise me like that. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving." Hinata sat down next to him.

"No, you shouldn't leave. Naruto, you're still hurt. You need time to recover. Whatever this Satsukiyami wants of you, Konoha will stand together with you. You aren't alone in this." Naruto smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"They'll do whatever it takes to get their hands on me. They don't care who else gets hurt or killed in the process. Satsukiyami tries to avoid damage and involving others but if they can't, oh well. They're relentless. All of them have a grudge against...people like me. The only reason they exist is to destroy me and my kind."

"What do you mean, your kind? You're a human. Do they want to kill all of humanity? Naruto, please reconsider. There has to be another way."

"No, there isn't. Goodbye, Hinata. Maybe I can return someday. But until then, farewell. He got up and left. Hinata followed him and grabbed onto his good arm. He turned around surprised.

"There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" Naruto shook his head and tried to break free. Hinata refused to let go. "Then I'm going with you. This is a good time to begin the search for your family. Whatever danger you face won't be faced alone."

"Absolutely not. This isn't a vacation. You have a future and life here. Live it." Hinata refused to let go.

"I said I'm going with you. You can't get rid of me." A cold chill filled the air. Naruto thrust Hinata behind him and looked at the man who approached them.

The man looked like a normal man. He had short back hair with tanned skin and brown eyes. His clothes were normal looking. He wore baggy black pants and a black vest over a red shirt. His boots made a distinctive noise with each step. "Listen to the jinchuriki. Don't get involved with this."

"Naruto, catch." Kakashi jumped from the roof of the building and dropped something into Naruto's hand. "Open it when you get the chance. But for now, congratulations. You've been promoted to chuunin. I'll handle him. Go and hide."

Naruto left and dragged Hinata with him. He was intending to leave, not to hide. "Naruto, he said to hide, not leave." Naruto remained silent.

"That man was the one who put me in the hospital just recently. You said you wanted to go with me. So let's go."

Author's Note

Well, over a thousand words again. As for the new character in black and red, one will recognize him. Anyway, tell me what you all think. Did I slow down enough? This is going to be good.


	4. Family Reunion

So, here is chapter 3. Don't know what will happen. But we'll see. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm looking forward to see the end result of the story. I'm really encouraged. So, without further ado, we'll begin. Also, on my profile is a poll to decide my next story. Again I'm deadlocked. But even though it's a long time away, I still want to open it now to give some time.

Chapter 4

"Naruto, wait." Hinata stopped walking. Naruto looked back at her. "I know we need to hurry. But you are still just recovering. Let's take a break and talk about what we will do. It's never a good idea to run blindly." Naruto let himself fall against a tree in the shady area. Hinata sat down next to him and pulled out some food. Naruto accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. What should we do from here?" Hinata was silent for a second.

"We stop at the next town and lay low for a few days. During this time, you'll recover. I'll prepare for a longer journey. After you've recovered, we'll start out again. If we don't stay for too long in one place, we should get far enough away to get to one place and stay put for awhile."

"Sounds good. Man, do you know how far it is from the next town? One of the few things I didn't pack was a map."

"Judging by the surroundings, a town can't be far. See, the fields are freshly tended and there are fresh wagon marks on the ground." Hinata pointed to the fields and then to the road. "Civilazation can't be far from here." Naruto heaved himself up and offered her a hand.

"Well, you coming?" Hinata smiled gratefully and took his hand. "You know, you've changed the past couple of days since we've left the village. You're no longer passing out around me. I'm actually glad you came along. Otherwise I'd probably have gone crazy by now." A kunai landed in between their feet.

"Just come along quietly. Come willingly and we can rid you of that little problem of yours. The term Jinchuriki will no longer apply to you. You find that term offensive don't you?" Naruto looked up and slowly backed up as he looked at the speaker. It was a woman with black cargo pants and a red tanktop. She had shinobi sandals on as well as a pair of brass knuckles. Intense anger and pity was barely contained in her blue eyes, which was framed by long red hair.

"Let me guess: Awai Masumune of the Satsukiyami. Jigoku Ryoushi, one of your comrades who previously faced me, made me the same offer after he said you'd be worse than him. But you seem to forget one thing. No matter what alternative you use, it'll still result in my death. I'll go down fighting if basically want both of us dead." Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning look. He didn't answer. "We don't need your pity. We've come to an understanding."

"I guess you didn't inform your girlfriend of your condition. She's prepared to risk her life for you. She at least deserves to know why."

"The less she knows, the less danger she's in. If you tell her, I'll kill you myself before you even open your mouth."

"Let's see if you can. Ms. Hyuga, remember the demon who attacked Konoha fifteen years ago? That monster's spirit is now sealed within his body. And even worse, his own father condemned him to this fate. If you come willingly, I'll tell you who that man who called himself 'your father' really was."

"No, you didn't!" Naruto charged the woman, slowly growing a red chakra tail. He went down to his hands and knees as the red chakra slowly surrounded his body. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked at Naruto's chakra circulatory system. A large red leering fox face could be seen.

"See, a demon through and through!" Awai Masumune performed some hand signs, some of which Hinata didn't recognize. Naruto grew two more chakra tails. "Come on. Let me put you out of your misery. And spare the entire world a huge monster!" Naruto, no longer in his right mind, blindly charged. The white light which was forming in her hand struck Naruto in the chest, sending him flying into the field.

"Naruto!" He didn't hear her cry. The demon fox cloak was begin to form around him. He went to blindly attack his enemy again. But before he could get out of the field, a fist pushed him back. This time it was from another woman. She wore shorts and a loose fitting vest over a shirt. She too had long red hair with blue eyes. Though they were vastly different from Awai's. They actually showed emotions other than hate and contempt.

"Take care of that idiot. I'll handle her." Hinata wasted no time in going to Naruto's side. Meanwhile Awai stood in shock.

"Auntie Kushina, you survived the destruction of Whirlwind Village? But how? I thought that the after the nine-tails attacked sixteen years ago I was the only survivor. How did you survive?" Briefly joy flickered in Awai's eyes and she looked close to tears. But she pushed them back. "Now that you're here, we can avenge the village. All we need is that boy."

The woman named Kushina shook her head. "You've let vengeance consume you. Even if that boy was not a blood relation of mine, I still wouldn't help you."Awai looked resigned.

"Then you're my enemy. I wish it wouldn't have come to this." Awai charged Kushina. As the two fought mercilessly, Hinata spoke comfortingly to Naruto. He was sprawled against the tree with the demon cloak disappearing. He now only had the four tails but still had the wild look in his eyes.

"Naruto, you're in there aren't you? It's okay. Come back to us. Come back." Hinata approached him slowly. A low growl escaped his throat. Hinata stopped completely and held up her hands. "See, I mean you no harm. " Naruto dropped his defenses and slowly walked forward to her. As he walked, the tails vanished and he passed out as he reached her. He had minor burns all over his body but he looked like he was back to normal.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared of you. I want to help you. We'll get through this togethor." She put Naruto's head on his lap. He stirred faintly and mumbled something that sounded like thank you but didn't wake up. Kushina walked over to them. Hinata almost jumped but remained calm for Naruto's sake. She felt like grabbing him and running away.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." She healed the minor burns all over his body.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked the woman.

"Me, I'm Kushina. Kushina Uzamaki. And this boy is my son."

Author's Note

Wow, that was interesting. Anyway, this chapter was partially done in fifth period when I was supposed to be working on my senior project. Hope you all like.


	5. Declarations

Here I am again. I was very confused about how to make this longer, as people have been asking for longer chapters. And while starting a new game on Kingdom Heart's for the PS2, it hits me. I hope it turns out longer than it has been lately. So, on with the show!!

Chapter 5

Kushina hoisted Naruto onto her back. Hinata ran up to the woman who had just introduced herself as Kushina Uzamaki. She was stronger than she looked. "Wait, where are you taking him? And are you really his mother?" Kushina adjusted Naruto on her back and with her free hand to the country side.

"Yes, Ms. Hyuga, I am his mother. And as for your first question, I'm taking both of you to my place. Don't worry." Hinata glanced over at Naruto, whose head was hanging loosely over Kushina's shoulder. He looked exhausted. She knew she had no choice but to trust in this stranger. "I mean you two no harm. I've been keeping an eye on Satsukiyami. When I heard they were now after Naruto, I went into action. And besides, you two look like you left in a hurry. Rest at my place and you can prepare properly. Then I'll return to Konoha with you two." Kushina began to walk across the field. Hinata fell into step besides her.

"Call me Hinata. As it is, I am probably in trouble with my family and risk disownment. I may not have the right to call myself a Hyuga soon." Kushina looked down at her two charges. Both were dirty and travel worn. Naruto clearly needed rest. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby. And now suddenly, after fifteen years, they were being reunited.

"You must have questions. After my son wakes up, I'll answer any questions you two have. I don't want to say the same thing twice. Besides, if your family truly has your best interest in mind, they'll wait patiently for your return."

Another POV

_"Naruto, how long will you sleep? How long will it take you to notice the things that are most important in your life?" Naruto's inner-self, his true self, stirred faintly and opened his eyes. It was dark in his mind. He was just there floating aimlessly. A shape emerged from the darkness. It was the nine-tailed fox. Only the fox made himself appear smaller now. _

_"Kitsune? Is that you? It's been awhile." The blackness vanished and he found himself standing in front of the demon's sealed cage. _

_"Yes, it has. You have truly interesting dreams. Humans dream all the time. But most of the time they forget them instantly upon waking. Have you ever thought that you might like Hinata? You notice things subconsciously. Hence, you know she loves you deeply and is willing to do anything for you. Even risk her life in battle to save you. She alone, of the many people you know, can call you back when you lose yourself. Observe, one of your regular dreams about her."_

_It was a wedding alter.The groom was Naruto. And walking down the aisle was Hinata. Her family stood one side of the room. And on the other side was a few people that seemed vaguely familiar. One was a man with the same eyes and hair he had. This man was the exact copy of himself, only older. The other was a woman. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was crying while the man besides was smiling broadly, almost crying himself. _

_The scene vanished. "Those two are your parents. Your father is now dead. But your mother is still alive and closer than you think. You remember them subconsciously from your first day of life. Don't give up hope."_

Regular POV

Naruto jolted back to awareness. Kitsune had just visited him again. And he didn't recognize where he was. He was laying in a large bed. There was a table besides the bed. On the end of the bed, there was a small kitten. The kitten was laying on a bundle. "Hello, little kitty. Who are you?" The kitten meowed plaintively at being woken up and ran out of the room through the crack in the door.

The bundle at the end of the bed was his clothes. They had been washed and dried. Which meant he had been asleep for awhile. "But's where's Hinata?" He got dressed and exited the room. The little kitten was waiting outside for him. Seeing him outside of the room, the kitten grabbed his pant leg and pulled. "You want me to follow you? Okay, why not?" The kitten took off and Naruto followed. He was led outside to a garden where Hinata sat with her feet in the man-made pool. A woman sat besides her and they were talking quietly. The kitten ran onto her lap and they looked up.

"Naruto!! How are you feeling? Come join us." Hinata got up and led him to the pool. "The water's great. You should feel it. It's really relaxing." Naruto took the hint, took off his shoes, and rolled up his pant legs. As he put his feet in the water, the woman turned to look at him. She had long red hair and blue eyes. He remembered one of his subconscious dreams that Kitsune had showed him.

"Is it you..mom?" Naruto asked carefully. The woman smiled.

"Yes, it's me." He was pulled into a hug and he felt her tears on his neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. There when you needed me the most. Can you forgive me?" Naruto pulled out of the hug.

"If you'll answer my questions. Like, where have you have you been until now?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I'll explain everything." She wiped her tears away. "Now, I'll start from the beginning. Your father was the Fourth Hokage. While on a diplomatic meeting in my home village, the Whirlwind Village, we met and got together. But while there, the nine-tailed fox attacked. Up until now, I thought I was the only survivor. Your father got me out and soon afterward you were born. The day you were born, the nine-tailed fox came to Konoha. To save the village, he sealed it's soul in you. He knew he would die doing it. But he made sure I would live to take care of you. I thought you would be better off without me in your life. So I left you there in Konoha. If I had known what your life would have been like, I would've stayed." Naruto remained silent.

"What can you tell me about my family?" Naruto clenched his fist. Hinata, noticing this, put her hand on top of his and smiled encouragingly.

"My family is all dead save one. We weren't a big family to begin with. But your father was a member of the Namikaze clan. It was a small clan, which was dying out. I know little of his. I do know one of his ancestors was of the Hyuga Clan. This ancestor was born with normal eyes and no Byakugan. So he left the clan and later found out he had a bloodline limit as well. One never before recorded in Hyuga history. And one you can use as well."

"Wait, so does that mean Naruto and I are cousins? If even generations back, that should mean we're cousins." Hinata was turning bright red.

"Actually, yes. You two are cousins. So that means Naruto is technically part of your family. In your father's house, which he left to you Naruto, there's proof of your heritage. Which means your family has to accept him Hinata. Heck, he is your family. Naruto, if you would like to learn the bloodline trait, I can show you how to use it. I can't use it myself. But your father told me how to instruct you in it's way if you wanted to use."

"Yes, please. Teach me if you're willing,...mom." An arrow soared into the yard and landed at Naruto's feet. There was a rolled up piece of paper on it. Naruto took it off and unrolled it. A hologram appeared of Jigoku Ryoushi.

"This is for the Jinchuriki. We of the Satsukiyami are here to deliver an ultimatum. Your choices are these: It's either you or Konoha. If you come willingly, we'll not destroy Konoha. You have three days to reply." Naruto crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground defiantly.

"Naruto, what do you want to do? I won't let you give yourself up. And I doubt Hinata will either." Fear clouded Kushina's eyes.

"Naruto, you really won't do that will you?" Hinata steeled herself to do what she must to keep Naruto here.

"Don't worry. If you think I'll give in and just die you're hugely mistaken. I say we take the fight to them."

Author's Note

I hope this was long. I did my best. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alert list. I'm really encouraged about this story. I will still do my best to make it the best NaruHina fanfic I can. My goal for this story is twenty chapters. Also, I may be wrong on the demon's name. I'm pretty sure it Kitsune. But if that's wrong, correct me and I'll fix it.


	6. Advancements

Sorry

Sorry. You guys must be getting used to updates every other day. I meant to update last night. But my friend who as in our school play wanted me there to see you. I know that person from here as well. So anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm updating as I read a new manga. Also, if it is several several generations back, it's not incest. Naruto and Hinata's families just have the same ancestor. Not much action in this chapter. I'm trying to make it funny and/or make Naruto and Hinata's relationship take a step forward. Enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 6

In Konoha, Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk. "Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune exclaimed as the hokage's tea spilled all over her desk. She grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned the spill up before it ruined any more documents. She had been doing this every time she had gotten a report from the ANBU trackers saying they couldn't find Naruto and Hinata. Twice some important documents had been damaged and had to be redone. This only added to the displeasure. Worry was also present. They had been missing for three days now and the Hyuga clan was especially upset. Hinata had apparently demanded the right to date Naruto right before she had left to chase after Naruto.

"How far can two kids get? One was still recovering from severe injuries. Naruto must have been planned to leave. Why else would his apartment be practically empty? He never had many things. Naruto is such a blockhead." Shizune prepared another cup of tea while sighing as the Hokage continued to rant and vent. "I need some sake!! Shizune, go get some.

Shizune ignored the last part. "Patience never was your thing Tsunade-sama. Those two will come back when they will." Shizune placed the cup of tea by her Hokage's side. "It's about time those two noticed each other."

(Now in Kushina's home)

Hinata slid the dojo door shut behind her as she left. This left Naruto alone with his mom, Kushina Uzamaki. Hinata knew this was a time where they should be alone. Kushina had to say nothing and their privacy was respected. Naruto was unusually quiet as well. "Well, you're quiet. Never thought I would see the day where you were quiet. Even as a baby, you had quite the set of lungs." Naruto blushed at his mother's comment.

"I'm only waiting patiently. It won't do to go into this unprepared or to rush. Hinata and I had long talk last night. We both learned a lot. Who would've thought you had a dojo back here? This place is amazing."

"This place is nothing compared to your father's, or rather, your new place. It comes fully stocked. It's hopefully a place you'll soon call home. Your father wanted nothing more than for you to be happy." Kushina cleared her throat. "Now, enough of the reminiscing. This technique depends very little on chakra control, though it does help. The name of the technique is Shuniji. It does take a huge amount of chakra and stamina though. It converts your normal chakra into anything you can imagine. Sword, shields, shinobi tools, whatever you can think of. The bigger or more complex the object, the more chakra it requires." Naruto remained attentive.

"To use it though, requires it to be unlocked. And to do that, I need your hands." Naruto looked confused but held out his hands palms down. She flipped them over and studied them. After a minute of this, he began to worry.

"Uhh, mom, is everything okay?" Kushina looked up.

"Everything's fine." She cut her thumb and slashed open two small thin cuts on his palms with it. "Nothing will happen yet. Wait." Minutes passed by in silence. Kushina watched the cuts on her son's palms heal as their blood intermingled. When they had fully healed, she spoke the command phrase. "Shuniji, unseal."

"What the-" Naruto's hands felt like they were on fire. "Why do my hands hurt?" Tears formed as he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice in his head. He also saw a face. It was the face of his father.

"My son, I'm sorry you'll never know me. But I don't leave you without a legacy. My house, which your mother should show you, is yours. Also, my ultimate secret technique, the Shuniji is at your command. Only those who I say can use it. And so it is with you. You're probably in pain right now. There's another perk in learning this technique. Your chakra control will improve drastically. If you're anything like me, you suck at it. My son, I hope you are happy in this life. Also, watch out for your mom. She likes her little jokes." His father broke out in a grin and his voice and face vanished.

The pain ended. Naruto looked at his hands. On each palm was a small swirl mark. "That was.. my father?" Naruto found himself gasping for breath. He was also trembling.

"Take a short break and then experiment with it. Remember, it's bound only by your own mind. Also, mind your stamina and chakra levels. It's apparently easy to go overboard. Whenever we go back to Konoha when this is all over, I'll take you to your inheritance." Kushina left her son alone in the dojo.

Four hours later, Naruto emerged from the dojo drenched in sweat. His shirt was stripped off and over his shoulder. Hinata just happened to be exploring around the area when he emerged. It was his stomach growling that led her to him. "Man, I'm hungry. What time is it?" Hinata walked with Naruto back to the main house.

"It's five' o'clock. Dinner should be ready in an hour. How about you wash off all that sweat in a bath until then?" Hinata began to blush. She was all alone with Naruto!! What was she supposed to say now?

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata jumped when Naruto had spoken to her.

"The situation with your family is bound to be bad still when we get back to Konoha. If you would like, you could stay with me for awhile. I have a house left to me by my father. It's apparently bigger than this one. That is, until things settle down. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He was only helping out a friend. What was the reason for this reaction? Could what Kitsune said be true? Kitsune had said he subconsciously liked Hinata. Could this be true?

"Only if I won't bother you. That's the last thing I'd want to do." Naruto stopped and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We're friends. I'd do anything for a dear friend." Hinata looked crestfallen at his statement. "And maybe we can be something more than friends. Maybe." He was smiling as he spoke despite his stern tone. Hinata looked up blushing heavily. "You know, it's really easy to make you blush." Hinata burst out laughing. Her laugh was quiet but infectious. Naruto, shocked as he was to hear her laughing for the first time, joined her. Unspoken agreement made them continue their walk. She had a faint smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with hope and she wasn't trying that hard to hide her smile.

That night when Naruto and Hinata joined her for dinner Kushina noticed a change in both of them. Before Hinata was always tense around Naruto. Now she was carefree and was talkative around him. Naruto was encouraging this and was even trying to make her laugh. He had lowered his defenses and let her in. This was a huge step for her son and for Hinata as well. She wasn't constantly close to passing out around him. As they sat in the living room waiting to be called in for dinner talking, she sneaked up behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hinata fell to the floor with a crash while Naruto just froze. He came back to his senses and helped Hinata up.

"Wed-dd-ding? Wha-what wedding? I didn't hear about this at all." Hinata managed to straighten out her clothes and sit back down. Kushina was laughing her head off. Tears were streaming down her face and she was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. Naruto only shook his head and laughed as well. "Naruto, I thought you were on my side." Naruto grinned and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She likes her little joke. Last I checked, we weren't at that stage _yet_." And with that said, he casually slipped his hand into hers. Hinata latched on and didn't let go. This was one thing she didn't want to lose.


	7. Capture

ARGGHH!! I-AM-SO-FRECKIN-STRESSED OUT!! Sorry! --starts banging head on computer screen, pulling out hair, and running around in circles-- Anyway, let's see where this goes. Being a senior sucks. I know my anti-drug. FanFiction is my anti-drug. Last chap was a bit slow. Hopefully you'll all like this one. Also, there's a poll up on my profile to decide my next story. It's a long way off but still I would like input now. Anyway, on with the show!! I'm trying to make it long. But I don't know if I will be able to. Maybe not very much action as well. But there'll be plenty in the next few chapters. A few good fight scenes ought to work out well.

Chapter 7

"DARNIT, NARUTO!! IT'S ONLY VEGETABLES!!" Kushina Uzamaki slammed her fist down on the low wooden table. She was trying to get her her son to eat vegetables. But he was refusing to eat both fruits and vegetables. And he was doing it adamantly.

"I don't need them. Ramen is just fine for any meal of the day." Naruto crossed his arms dramatically.

"Ramen is good, don't get me wrong. But if you want to stay healthy, you need them. The Shuniji consumes a ridiculous amount of calories. How have you kept up your strength on only ramen for your entire life?!" The confounded mother put her head in her hands.

"Easy. Lots and lots of ramen. Kakashi-sensei also tried to get me to eat them. Needless to say, it didn't work." The blonde boy had an evil grin on his face.

"I never thought a single kid could be this stubborn. But then again, you are Minato's son." Hinata had chosen to stay out of this battle. She had originally been sitting by Naruto. But when this argument had started, she had given the arguing little family some room. Also, Kushina had a really loud yelling voice.

"You know Naruto, this is really good. You should try it." Hinata began to eat her food again. Often she had dealed with picky eaters in the main house. Many times they tried it only after seeing someone else eat it. Naruto however had no concept of a family. This example went straight over his head.

"I don't need fancy food to defeat my enemies. Ramen is just fine." Kushina gave up the battle for now.

"Fine, this can wait for another day. But one day you will eat them. For now, we rest up while we can. Tomorrow we leave for the Satsukiyami base." Hinata noticed a sad look on Kushina's face. Earlier that day, while Naruto was off exploring, Kushina had asked her about Naruto's life up to now. She was shocked to hear how he had no parental authority in his life until now. She was even angry when she heard how much he had been mistreated until just recently.

Hinata remembered Kushina's words. _'Darnit, what was the council thinking? Surely the third understood Minato's will!' _When she had been told of the third's death, she had remained silent.

"Alright, kiddo's, bed time." Kushina snapped out of her funk and stood up. Naruto looked confused. "What, have you never had a bed time? Surely you had a caretaker at least when you were young that made sure you went got decent sleep at night." Naruto shook his head and left the room with Hinata.

"Poor kid. He needs someone to be a parent figure at his place. Heck, as his mother, I need to be there. He needs discipline. I'll knock him some sense. Once... this is over." Initially she had been against Naruto's plan. But she had to acknowledge his guts. He may take after his father in looks but his personality was her's. Sometimes it made more sense to face the problem head on than to hide. But this would be a hard fight. "You'll live to return to Konoha. I promise you that Naruto."

The next day dawned bright and early. Hinata and Naruto had no problem rising early since they had a purpose. They watched in silence as Kushina locked up her house and hid the key. "I'll be coming back to Konoha after this. But I can't take all my belongings with me now. We'll come back here before we go back to Konoha to grab my things." And with that said, they left. The plan was to let Satsukiyami think Naruto was giving himself up. They were going along for "emotional support" in his "last hours".

Satsukiyami had given no contact details. So they were going under the presumption someone would find them. This assumption proved true. Around noon, they spotted someone waiting for them in a tree. It was a young woman with lavender colored hair and bright indigo eyes. Her outfit could only be described as flashy. She wore a black skirt with a silver halter top. For some reason, she wore high heels. As they approached, she jumped down and approached them.

"Finally! My name is Horyuu Hanone. My master is Shinku Tebanasu, master and creator of Satsukiyami. We're glad you came willingly. Shinku-sama has your best interests in mind. But there's one catch: you have to come alone. Those two can't come with."

"They come or I don't go. Take your pick." Horyuu sighed.

"Jigoku was right. You are a lot like your parents. Too much." She quickly performed some hand signs and mist filled the area. All three of them assumed defensive positions. Nothing could be seen. But they did hear a grunt as a fist connected with Naruto's stomach.

"We'll take care of him from here. Don't follow." As the smoke cleared, they saw Jigoku Ryoushi with Naruto over his shoulder. He was leaving. Horyuu had a single tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. But I think he would prefer death to a living hell." She bounded off after Jigoku. They heard the two give chase.

"Hey, make yourself useful." As Jigoku ran, he pulled off Naruto's bag and tossed it to her. "This brat's heavy enough. If only the Fourth had taken my advice. This poor kid could have been spared this fate. His death, a peaceful and fast death, could have been his if only the Fourth was kind enough to spare some mercy and end his misery before he was aware of his fate. One more casualty would have gone unnoticed."

"Yes, that would have been better. So this act of kindness falls to us instead." Horyuu wiped the tear away.

"Yes, it falls to you and to your precious _Shinku-sama."_ Jigoku laughed at his own bad joke.

"Don't insult Shinku-sama!! There's no better man in the world. But I don't expect a simpleton like you to understand how awesome he truly is." Horyuu sounded mad. Jigoku didn't mind this.

"You two!! Stop your squabbling. Bring the jinchuriki here." The speaker was a man hidden in shadow. Jigoku put Naruto at his feet. Naruto stirred faintly and opened his eyes. Horyuu ran obediently to her master's side. She kneeled down and stroked Naruto's hair.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto feebly tried to push her hand away. This resulted in a lot of pain stopping him from moving. The man knelt down next to Naruto.

"Don't worry. We will free you from this fate. And your last hours won't be filled with fear." He performed some quick hand signs and forced Naruto to look into his crimson colored eyes. Naruto stopped struggling and lay still, his eyes only half open. He was caught in a very powerful genjutsu. "We'll end your pain...permanently."


	8. What the heck is going on!

Okay, I'm no longer stressed. But now I'm emo. Maybe I'll end up taking it out on poor Naruto. We also apparently appear to have some fan girl/guys as readers. I had some pretty interesting reviews. This story is turning out a lot different than I originally expected or planned. Man, I so want to sleep!!

Chapter 8

Horyuu skipped along the hall happily. She was on her way to the unsealing room, a special room she had set up herself for the removal of kyuubi's. This one had to be special. The seal the Fourth had used was extremely powerful. A standard unsealing jutsu had no power against a seal and kyuubi of such gigantic proportions. She entered the room. Horyuu called over one of the workers. "The right corner is imperfect. Redo the entire corner. Remember, everything has to be perfect!"

"Yes, Horyuu-sama!! It shall be done." The man hurried away, shouting orders as he went. All the other workers hastened to obey. All were aware of the dark presence in the corner of the room. It was none other than Shinku Tebanasu, in his usual all black clothes. His crimson colored eyes surveyed all the workers. Also, everyone knew better than to stare at his unusual appearance. He had been born with crimson eyes and blue hair.

"Horyuu! Stop messing around and go check on the boy." Shinku glared at his student.

"Hai hai, master!!" She left the room with a grin on her face. The blue haired man sighed with relief. His apprentice was more useful than most people in this world. The only problem was that she was head over heels in love with him. The fact that he was forty-five years old posed no problem to her. But she was still only eighteen. That meant there was twenty-seven year difference between them. It also meant she did almost anything to get his attention.

In the hallway, she skipped along humming a catchy tune. The jinchuriki known as Naruto Uzamaki was being kept in one of the lower dorms. It was far from the other rooms. Satsukiyami didn't want to look like bad people. So he was in a room on a comfortable bed. Though he was still restrained with special cuffs made especially for jinchuriki.

As she walked down the hall, she didn't notice someone fall into step behind her. Horyuu stopped at a door and pulled out a key. The follower hid behind a corner. As Horyuu stepped in, the follower ran so fast into the room no one noticed a thing. As the person secured herself onto the ceiling via chakra, Horyuu stroked Naruto's hair.

"Not long now. It's almost ready. Soon you'll be at peace." Anger clouded the follower's face and she launched herself from the ceiling and hit Horyuu on the back of the neck with an expertly aimed strike.

The eighteen year old girl slumped to the ground unconscious. A hood was lowered and light fell onto a young girl with short blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. The blonde examined his cuffs and easily removed them.

"Whatever genjutsu you're caught in must be good. Why else would you be smiling?" Naruto was hoisted onto her shoulder's and the girl left.

--

"Kushina, can you tell me more about Naruto's family?" Hinata and Kushina had been following Naruto and his captor's for two days. Kushina had contacts still and had found out where the Satsukiyami base was. So now, even though they had lost the trail, they still knew where they had to go.

"Oh, it's very small. Most of my family were killed in the destruction of my home village. As far as I know, only Naruto, me, Awai Masumune, and his twin sister escaped. Shinobu, his sister, and I were supposed to meet but that will have to be rearranged now. She really wants to see our family reunited. With how intuitive she is I wouldn't be surprised if she was already there and causing chaos. You see, she's kind of a pyromaniac and likes explosions." Kushina laughed loudly.

Hinata was only shocked to hear Naruto had a sister. And a twin sister at that. "So who's older? Which one was born first?"

Kushina chuckled. "She's been asking me that for years. I told her I would tell her when she was reunited with him. Truth be told, Naruto was born first. It's through Shinobu I found out where the base was. She's spent years trying to find him. If she gets wind of the current situation, I feel sorry for Satsukiyami."

"Is she is a strong shinobi?" Hinata was really wanting to learn more about his family.

"Well, yeah. It's only natural when your parents are the Fourth Hokage and the daughter of the leader of the whirlwind village." Loud explosions rocked the air. Billows of black smokes filled the air ahead of them. A distinct smell of smoke filled the air. Kushina looked shocked and shook her head.

"Let me guess. It's Shinobu." Kushina nodded while grinning.

"Naruto better be out of the way. If he's hurt because of her 'fun' I'll ground her for a month." Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. The base was being deserted. She could see from a distance Naruto's distinct chakra. But she couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. People were running around looking for something or someone. This too she couldn't tell what it was.

"Kushina, the base is being abandoned and Naruto is hidden somewhere. I can't tell if he is injured or not though. Also, we're being followed. That chakra signature is familiar but I can't remember from where though."

"It doesn't matter. If he's an enemy meaning harm to my son he'll be destroyed. If not, we'll take it from there. However, we're almost there. Let's see if we can get there before the place is completely destroyed though." The distance between them and Naruto got smaller and smaller. Hinata was silently praying that he was safe and sound.

The two landed and looked around. Hinata, who still had her Byakugan activated, yelled out a warning. "The person following us has caught up. But wait--" Kushina ignored this and charged straight into combat. Kunai and shuriken were flying everywhere. Hinata had only gotten a glimpse of white hair and a mostly hidden face. That was all she needed to see to recognize him for who he was. "Wait, he's not an enemy!!" Both combatants stopped mid-attack. The dust cleared and it revealed the other to be none other than Hatake Kakashi. A kunai was stuck in something in his pants.

"Aww, man!! That was the latest in the Make-Out Paradise series. Now I have to buy a new copy." Sighing he pulled the kunai out and put the book back in the large pocket. "I mean no harm. Konoha is worried about Hinata and Naruto. I see Hinata. But where's Naruto?"

That question was answered, not by Kushina, but by someone kicking the door off nearby. Kakashi automatically pulled out a kunai. The person was young. She wore black shorts under a miniskirt. An orange tank top covered her chest. Most of her arms were covered by orange and black arm warmers with thumb holes. They were held in place by silver ribbons. Confusion reigned in her blue eyes and her short blonde hair was sticking up due to a large amount of static electricity.

But it wasn't her appearance that made them gasp. Slung over one arm, where she was half-carrying him and half-dragging him, was Naruto. He appeared to be unconscious. Kushina strode up to the pair and helped hold Naruto up. "Why haven't you released him from the genjutsu yet?"

The girl scowled. "It's too strong. I need help to break him out of it. Besides mom, give me a break. Do you have any idea how exhausted I am? Trying to infiltrate and destroy a base like this is no easy job." Hinata realized who this was. It could only be Shinobu. Shelooked exactly like Naruto. The only difference was their gender and hair style.

"Come on! Let's wake him up already." Chakra was forcefully injected into Naruto's chakra system. He came awake slowly and blinked as he became aware of his surroundings.

"What the-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Hinata had barreled out from behind Kakashi and ran straight to Naruto, hugging him tightly. "Hinata?" He pulled away from Kushina and Shinobu, giving Shinobu a weird look.

"What was with that look mom? Does he even know about me?" Naruto looked up from comforting Hinata at the word "mom" coming from the stranger.

"Mom? Wait, does that mean..." Naruto trailed off as he struggled to make sense of the situation that was now placed before him.

"Yes it does. Naruto, meet your twin sister, Shinobu."

--

Oi, now I am exhausted. I also have to pick up my room soon and watch the new episode of Smallville too!! At least my senior project is almost done. Woot!! Read, review, yadda yadda yadda. If it's too short or if it went too fast. If too many people complain, I'll consider redoing it. But if not, I'll just work on the next chapter. I still need to figure out what will happen. So if I don't update for a little while, you know why.


	9. Title Change

I actually had time to update yesterday. But I had writers block until midnight last night. So I had to write down my ideas. I also had no paper so I wrote them down on a long thin strip of cut folder that was folding lying. Aghhhh!! This chapter was also originally going to be a filler. But since I no longer have writer's block, I hope I can change that. On with the show!!

Chapter 9

Tsunade sat in her office exhausted, her head on her desk. The Hyuga Clan had been on her case a lot the past few days. They were going on and on about Hinata, trying to find out where she was. Each time she told them the truth. That she was currently still hiding and couldn't be found. But they seemed to think she was being untruthful. "Where are you two? Don't you know I'm going through so much because of you?" She was thankful for Shizune. She had been allowing her to have small amounts of sake on the job.

The door slammed open and Shizune ran in. A scroll was in her hand. Tsunade recognized Kakashi's mark on it. "Tsunade-sama!! This just came in." Tsunade took it and opened it, praying it had good news.

Shizune watched with apprehension as the hokage read it. A smile came onto her face. Then it changed to a confused look. ""What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

The scroll was bluntly handed to her. Shizune read it and got confused as well. "It's good that he found them and are bringing them back. At least they're coming back willingly. But isn't Naruto an orphan?" The hokage nodded.

"Oh so we thought until now. Maybe it really is his mother and twin sister. His heritage is unknown. Shizune, when they get back, get samples of their DNA. We need to confirm this." Shizune nodded.

--

Kakashi walked around the house. He was trying to find Naruto to talk to him about something. But that search was proving fruitless. As he rounded a corner he nearly bumped into Hinata. "Hinata, have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh yeah. I just talked to Kushina and it appears he and Shinobu got into an argument and have decided to settle it by sparring. They're in the dojo. I was going to watch. I haven't been able to see his bloodline limit yet, even though we've been back for a couple of days now." Kakashi started.

"He has a bloodline limit now? From who and what is it?"

"From his father, the Fourth Hokage. It's called Shuniji. It allows him to manipulate chakra on a way advanced level." Kakashi noticed a change in the girl. She wasn't depressed all the time now.

"I'll join you. I'm curious to see this as well. It sucks he has poor chakra control though. He must have a lot of trouble using it. It just calls for special training." Kakashi grinned as he started to think about how he would torture Naruto.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Once unlocked, it improves chakra control and manipulation." Hinata suddenly smiled and it dawned on Kakashi he head never seen her truly smile once until now.

"Well, he's a cheater then." Kakashi was smiling now too. Hinata didn't notice this; she was in such a good mood herself.

"We're here." Hinata slid open the dojo door. The first thing they saw were the two twins in the air. Naruto was forming a chakra kunai in both his hands. His sister already had a chakra spear in hers. They came down to the ground hard and faced each other.

"Baka brother!! Kunai's can't compare to spears." She charged Naruto head on with her spear. Naruto blocked the spear with one of his kunai and brought the other one up in her gut. The spear was knocked out of her hand and faded away into nothing as she fell down. The chakra had been blunted so as to not seriously injure her.

"I'm a close-combat type. Kunai's are deadly in my hands." Naruto helped her up and both of their stomach's growled. "Hey, it's ramen tonight isn't it?" The blonde girl nodded. As if on cue, they shot out of the dojo as fast as they could.

--

"Finally!! Good old Konoha! Man I missed this place." Naruto resisted the urge to go straight to Icharaku Ramen. They had been on the road for four days and they had finally arrived at Konoha.

"Let's go the main house. Naruto, we'll swing by your apartment and grab your stuff. Then we'll get you moved in. Also, Hinata, you're still welcome at our place." Kushina adjusted her own bag and motioned for Naruto to lead the way. After grabbing what little he had left behind and saying he was moving out to his landlady, they arrived at a large house. Naruto had always seen this house and wondered who lived there. It had been his all along.

Kushina pulled out a key and unlocked the front gates. They came open quietly. She led them up the long driveway and handed a key to Naruto. "The honor is yours. After all, it is your place." Naruto took the key and unlocked it quickly. For not being lived in for so long it was meticously clean. In fact there was even someone in there. It was a young woman. She had short black hair with matching dark eyes. She wore a white kimono. She appeared like she was sleeping on the couch. Kushina rang a small bell loudly. The young woman woke up expectantly and looked around as the light came on.

"Kushina-sama! You're home! Ahh, and Shinobu-sama as well. Which means..." the woman looked at Kushina and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto-sama?" Kushina nodded.

"Saya, meet your new master, Naruto. Naruto, someone I left in charge of the place until I could give it to you. This is Saya. You're her boss now." Kushina introduced everyone. "And this is his unofficial girlfriend Hinata."

"Oh!! I knew it!! He's the spitting image of his father. Come, Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama, Shinobu-sama, and Hinata-sama. Dinner is ready." She bowed and pointed to a large room. Hinata blushed heavily but followed.

"Saya, Hinata, as of yet, not the future lady of this house. Hinata, she addresses everyone like that." Shinobu hugged Saya tightly as she spoke.

"Oh, her and Naruto-sama aren't engaged?" Hinata passed out at the thought of being engaged to Naruto. Naruto barely caught her. He hadn't been expecting Hinata to ever pass out around him again. "Oh no, let's go lay her down on the couch." Naruto laid her down and Saya brought some smelling salts from the kitchen. After a quick inhalation of them, she woke up and Hinata began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto had a slight blush himself. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

"Saya, I have to go see an old friend. I'll eat later." Kushina walked toward's the door.

"Of course Kushina-sama. They're in good hands."

--

It was late when Kushina finally returned to the house. Everyone by that time had taken baths. The four that had stayed behind were wearing light yukata's and were sitting around the fire talking. Saya looked a little depressed. "But Naruto-sama, I always washed Minato-sama's back. Especially when Kushina-sama was away on a mission." Back in the day, when Minato had still been alive, he always had Saya wash his back when he bathed. Naruto hadn't let Saya wash his.

Kushina walked into the room and joined them. "Naruto, Hinata, and myself have an appointment tomorrow. Hinata's father had considered allowing the relationship. We have to negotiate the details yet but there's hope. A lot of hope."

--

Author's Note

Another chapter done. Boy, I'm glad writer's block is gone. Man, once again I'm exhausted. Read, review, all that fun stuff. So hopefully I'll be able to update soon. And there may be some funny twists and turns. Trust me, it'll come into play later. I hope. A lot of on the spot improvisation happened unexpectantly.


	10. Approvals and Acknowledgement

Okay, sorry it took a little while than longer than usual

Okay, sorry it took a little while than longer than usual. Been busy. I want to update now because I know I won't have time this weekend. Prom is this Saturday and this Sunday I have senior pictures. So, let's see. I'm going blind again. Also, I'll be doing a little explaining hopefully. Oh, just for the record, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would already be dating, as in childhood sweethearts.

Chapter 10

"Shinobu, calm down. It's only a needle." Shizune held the girl's quivering arm still. Kushina had admitted that her daughter had a huge fear of needles. Shizune had stopped by to get blood samples. Naruto had taken his stoically, as had Kushina. But Shinobu had gotten really upset. "There I'm done." The needle was quickly pulled out.

"When we will get the results? I would think that the Hokage would think that I would know my own son." Kushina led Shizune outside while Saya made Shinobu some calming tea.

"We don't doubt you. But the council will need solid proof that Naruto is the Fourth's heir. Otherwise there'll be a lot of problems. Tsunade-sama herself will be doing the test. One of us will deliver the results personally." Shizune walked out of the Uzamaki residence. Kushina walked back into the house. Saya was done with Shinobu and was probably off trying to find Naruto. She knew that this would take awhile to get used to, considering her heritage and past. And Naruto had a lot to take in as well. This was all new to him.

"Kushina-sama!! I can't find Naruto-sama anywhere. Do you know where he is?" Kushina laughed quietly as Saya approached. The previous night he had woken up to Saya trying to snuggle up next to him. It was taking awhile for her to understand that Naruto was not Minato.

"He's probably off trying to comfort Hinata. She's terrified of her father's decision today. Speaking of that, we need to go to the Hyuga house soon." Kushina walked off, leaving Saya pouting alone.

--

A young girl of the branch family opened the gate. She saw Hinata and beckoned them in. "Hiashi-sama is waiting. Please follow me." Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata were led to the inner rooms of Hiashi Hyuga.

"Leave us." Hiashi ordered. The young girl shut the door behind her as she left. "As for you three, please sit." The three sat down on the provided cushions. Hiashi Hyuga only watched the three of them intently. Most of his focus was on his daughter. He noticed how that, even though she was scared, she was determined to be strong. His eldest daughter had undergone a change during the time of her absence from the clan. He also noticed how she was holding Naruto's hand rather tightly. If it hurt, Naruto didn't show it. He was holding her hand just as tight.

"So, it appears Naruto is a member of all famlily, albeit distantly. Tsunade-sama performed the blood test herself. So I trust the results. Which means I have no choice but to say Naruto is a worthy spouse of my daughter. This is what I propose." Hinata gripped Naruto's hand tighter as her father spoke.

"Yes, father. I'm listening."

"Hinata, you are still welcome in the clan. But we need the next family head and their spouse to have use of the Byakugan, thus letting the family head after that to use it. So, if you are willing to hand down the position of heiress to your sister, I will approve and even encourage this relationship. It's clear that this young man is good for you. I only ask that if you do this, you be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata looked up in shock. But then she suddenly smiled. Hiashi Hyuga had never seen his eldest truly smile until now. "Yes, father. I will hand down the position of heiress to Hinabi. Hinabi would be better at it than I would be anyway."

"Hiashi-sama." Hiashi turned his attention to Naruto. "I promise you that I will never hurt Hinata. If she's ever hurt because of me, I'll take responsibility for it. But I'll never hurt her. I promise that to both of you."

"Oh, and Naruto, treat my daughter with respect. I want this relationship to develop at a slow pace. My daughter is not to be taken advantage of. Is that understood?" Naruto swore he would treat her with respect.

"On my honor. I never take back my word. It's my way of the ninja. Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't forget this."

Hiashi almost smiled to himself. "Feel free to train with us whenever you like. I hear you've become a powerful shinobi. The Hyuga Clan would like to help you develop that power wisely." Naruto nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, and don't say anything about this to anyone else yet." Both nodded.

"Now scat you two. Go have an official first date, after Naruto officially asks Hinata out. Hiashi and I have to go to the council meeting now so go enjoy yourselves. Go on, get out of here." Kushina ushered the love-struck teenagers out of the room. When they were gone, Kushina sat back down. "Was that a wise move?"

"Yes, it's the best course of action. I don't like to put my own flesh and blood down but Hinabi would be a better head than Hinata. But knowing Hinabi, she'll probably give up half that power if possible to Hinata, making co-heads of the family. It's happened before. The family fared quite well."

"Come on, Hiashi, let's get this stupid meeting over with. The faster it goes the better."

"Yes, Kushina. Let's go." Hiashi escorted Kushina out of the room.

--

All of the influential families and heads of the clans gathered togethor. Tsunade sat at the head of the council. "Alright, this meeting is officially in session. The Fourth Hokage's will and heir have been found. I did the blood tests myself. It's of no doubt that this woman, Kushina Uzamaki, if she'd please stand," Kushina stood, waved, and then sat back down, "is the Fourth's widow. Marital records have confirmed this. Also, the Fourth and this woman, the daughter of the Mizukage of the Whirlpool village, which is also confirmed destroyed, had two children together. They are twins, Naruto and Shinobu. I ask the council to acknowledge this." Almost everyone agreed with the motion. Hiashi Hyuga stood.

"I'd like everyone to know that my eldest Hinata has passed down the position of heir to her younger sister Hinabi. The whole clan agrees with this." Everyone started to whisper. Tsunade called the meeting to order.

"I still have questions for Kushina Uzamaki. She's agreed to answer them." Everyone fell silent. "Explain kyujutsu."

Kushina began speaking. "Kyujutsu is a special type of jutsu made especially for fighting demons. It's also possible with kyujutsu to seal demons into human containers, making them jinchuriki. That's how Minato sealed the nine-tailed fox into Naruto on the day of his birth when it attacked. It doesn't use regular handsigns. I recently only saw them for the first time when I met Awai Masumune."

"You mentioned in your report that you two know each other. How is this? We've all seen the report you gave to the Hokage." This came from the head of Aburame Clan.

"Awai used to live in my home village before it was destroyed. Before the nine-tailed fox came here, it first destroyed my village. Minato barely got me out of there alive. My stomach was huge because my twins were about to be born anytime now. I couldn't fight because of my pregnancy. Awai was a sweet and innocent child with a big heart. She, like many of the young ones, called me Auntie Kushina. Until recently I thought her dead. We encountered recently when Naruto and Hinata were gone and she went after them."

Hiashi once again spoke up. "We've heard about Satsukiyami. They're strong enough to beat even strong shinobi's senseless. We have a problem on our hands. What will this council do about them? I open up the discussion now."

"Fortify the defenses and get some serious training in. Increase the patrols and security discreetly. The others villages can't know about this and we don't want to send our own citizens into a panic." A random somebody called. Kushina thought it was an ANBU member.

"That's all well and good. But what if they infiltrate our village? We have to tighten up security both inside and outside of Konoha, not just outside." The Nara family head spoke up. "The villagers may yet be of use. We can ask them to report anyone suspicious."

"I'll send my daughter to you later. She infiltrated their base. So she can tell you what they look like and their strengths and weaknesses. I suggest you post one or two ANBU in disguise at all the entrances and exits of this village. Keep close eye on the village as well. They'll want to silence anyone who reports them. Minato frequently had clashed with them. He had some safeguards in his house for the village against this day." Everyone fell silent at Kushina's word's. "However, most of them center around his children. He secretly made an alliance with some intelligent animals who had been heavily hurt by them. I'll ask them to come here, with the council's permission."

"Who says these outsiders come to help us? I support the motion."

"I say only a small number of them. Anymore might alert the other shinobi nations. Also, we still have our pride." This time it was Might Guy who spoke.

The air was filled with motions of agreeing. Tsunade called for order. "Who says we do this?" Over three-fourth's of the people agreed. Just for the sake of formality, she finished the motion. "And against?" Only a few supported this. "The motion to bring in outside help passed. Just how many will you get to come?"

"Why, all of them, which is to say only the six of them. The Bear Clan is nearly decimated thanks to Satsukiyami. One of them is already here in human form. The person who works for my son, Saya, is one of them. Minato saved her life so she wanted to serve him and his family in thanks. I'll contact them tonight via Saya. Now if you'd excuse me, my part here is done. These things aren't good for your mental health."

--

"Come on Hinata! First stop Icharaku's! Then we'll go wherever you want." Hinata nodded breathlessly as Naruto ran along. He was dragging her along with one hand. They were both relieved and happy that they were allowed by both of their families to date. Hinata was secretly glad to not be heir anymore. She never was one for authority. As they ran down the street, many people stared. But neither of them cared about what they thought.

After eating their ramen, which Naruto treated them to, he turned to ask Hinata where she wanted to go. But he barely got the first word out of his mouth. Standing nearby with smug expressions were none other Shinku Tebanasu and Horyuu Hanone.

--

DUN! DUN! DUN! Satsukiyami doesn't like being left out. So they came to see me about feeling left out. It's been a couple of chapters since they appeared.

Shinku: Yeah, involve us more will you?

Horyuu: Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want to see Shinku-sama?

Jasaiya: Watch it. I might just kill you off. What would you think of that?

Naruto and Hinata in unison: Jasaiya would like to ask for some reviews. Also, she just started to beta read for someone so please be patient! --bows--

Jasaiya: Yeah, he likes to put like 10,000+ words in his chapters. In just one chapter. Anyway, enjoy! I'll update again when I can. Oh, and note this: Mizukage is the hokage of whirlpool village. When I think whirlpool, I see water. And mizu in japanese is water.


	11. Horyuu

Okay, apparently some people want me to update. And so I shall. But I'd like to congratulate advisory177. He/she noticed and commented on one of the key things I wanted you all to notice. How Saya acts around Naruto. And because of that, I'll answer it in this chapter. Even if the facts I present may not be necessarily true, that's how it will work for this story. Spoilers for Naruto Shipuuden episode 56-57.

Chapter 11

"Naruto, are you sure about this training method? It may speed up the training but the side-effects are pretty harsh." Naruto was planning on using an old strategy taught to him by Kakashi. Hinata and Shinobu watched as Naruto prepared for his training.

"Of course I'm sure. I know that Shinku and Horyuu were no illusions. They infiltrated Konoha. We need to get strong fast. And for people like me, this method works really well." His method consisted of making many many shadow clones. According to the perks of the shadow clone jutsu, any experience earned by clones would go to the user once the clone returned to the original user's body. So if more than one Naruto were present, he could get more training in faster.

"Oh well. We'll just have to make sure his bed is ready because I hear his training is really intense. I hear he doesn't hold back. So he'll probably pass out when he's done. I'm also familiar with that jutsu. You get not only the experience but their exhaustion as well." Naruto merely nodded, feeling guilty about not telling them the problem that could result. If he got too exhausted the kyuubi could come out. Shinobu wouldn't know that though.

"Naruto, what do intend to do if the Kyuubi comes out?" Hinata bore down on her now official boyfriend.

"That's why you're here. Usually Captain Yamato would be here to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. But you can call me back Hinata. No one else can do that."

--

Saya watched forlornly as her master trained. She had trouble remembering he was not Minato, her former master who was now deceased. "Saya, what's on your mind?" Kushina stood next to the window from which Saya was watching Naruto train. Kushina figured out the problem in one quick glance. "It's your instincts isn't it?"

"Yes. Bears are very maternal creatures. Naruto-sama isn't used to people acting like that. I mean, it's hard not to shower him with love. I was young when Master Minato saved me. He didn't care about what I am. He understood and dealt with me patiently. I wanted to protect him. But I couldn't protect him from his own skill. How he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto-sama wasn't a normal sealing. The sealing of that demon took the strongest sealing kyujutsu had to offer. I want to protect Naruto-sama just as bad. You know, to make up for the lack of love since his birth. He's always been so alone." Saya was almost crying as she watched Naruto do his best in training.

"Just be patient. Right now the best thing to help him is time. But in the meantime, I have a job for you. In two days I want you to contact your clan. We need their strength to deal with Satsukiyami." Kushina leaned against the wall. "Man, Satsukiyami is so troublesome."

"Will do!" Kushina left. Saya remained where she was for several hours. Mixed feelings consumed her. She wanted to be there for support her master. Both as a friend and loyal servant. But she also wanted to do what her instincts bid her to do. She wanted to just shower him in motherly love. Of course, for her clan, she had an extreme version of motherly love.

--

Below in the courtyard, Naruto stopped and made his clones return to him. He teetered for a moment and then collapsed. "Naruto!!" Shinobu, who was the closest to Naruto, exclaimed as she caught her brother. Saya appeared out of nowhere seemingly and helped support him. Naruto was covered in sweat.

"I've prepared the master bedroom. With your permission Shinobu-sama, I'll help get him there." Shinobu nodded and they began the long walk to his room. He had the master bedroom, the biggest one in the house. Of course, that was on the second floor and they were outside. Saya noticed something troublesome about her master. Shinobu also had noticed this and was wondering why as well.

"Saya, why is Naruto so light? Even with his high metabolism due to his being a shinobi, he's too light. It's not an unhealthy weight. But still lighter than a boy his age should be."

"Probably due to the fact that he was entirely self sufficient until now. So no one made him eat anything other than ramen. Also, he was working off of a low budget. So probably not much food money." To hear herself say such things hurt. Because it was the truth. It irked her to think that he had taught himself to live by himself. And he had taught himself this out of necessity. But she did know this. He didn't need pity.

They finally made it to his room and they managed to get him on the bed. They also managed to remove his shirt, jacket, and shoes. Hinata wiped the sweat from his face. He made a feeble moaning sound but in his sleep but did nothing more. Hinata smiled as she noticed Naruto smiling in his sleep.

--

The next morning a harassed looking Kakashi arrived at the house of his former student. When Naruto had been promoted to chuunin, the relationship of master and student changed. It became shinobi to shinobi. Shinobu answered the door. "Kakashi. How are you? Please come in." Kakashi walked in. "I can't stay long. Tsunade-sama needs to see the entire Uzamaki family plus the one called Saya. It sounded important."

"As soon as Naruto wakes up we'll drag him over there. He's still sleeping after yesterday's training. Really unusual method but it work's for the most part. Too bad he get's all his clones exhaustion as well. Apparently you were the one who taught him that method."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "That could have turned out bad. Let me guess. Passed out from over exertion afterwards? At least the Kyuubi didn't wake up."

Shinobu laughed. "No worries. We forgot to mention it but someone exists who can call him back when he loses himself."

Kakashi turned to leave, his message delivered. "Out of curiosity, who?"

"Why, of course, it should be obvious. His girlfriend, Hinata." Kakashi laughed himself and left to report back to the Hokage. A clatter alerted Shinobu's attention to behind her. Naruto had gotten up and had bumped into the kitchen door as he made to enter.

"Sorry. Not awake yet. I need breakfast." Naruto moved to sit down on the table. Kushina intercepted him.

"Sorry. Go get dressed and grab a couple of granola bars or something. We've all been summoned before the hokage." Naruto grumbled to himself but went back upstairs to get dressed. A few minutes later he returned running a brush through his bedhead hair. Saya handed him some buttered toast.

"Thanks, Saya." He followed everyone else out the door. Saya smiled as she shut the door behind her.

--

Tsunade surveyed the Uzamaki household as they entered her office. She silently laughed as Naruto was munching on some buttered toast. He looked like he had just gotten up. "Sorry about the appearance, Tsunade-baa-chan. Just got up. I'm usually not a morning person."

"No matter." Tsunade was wide awake. "How is contacting your clan going? The council is really getting on my case about this. Also, we need your help. We need as much information on Satsukiyami as you can tell us. Especially you Naruto."

"We can do that. But Naruto won't be of much help. The whole time he was in their base he was caught in a genjutsu. I can tell you the most. So can mom, as she been's dealing with them for a long time. She fought them with dad before we were born all the time. Though I still want to know what that genjutsu was. He was smiling the entire time." Naruto blushed at his sister's statement.

"I've already said that what the genjutsu was reflected nothing about them. It reflected my strongest subconscious desire." Naruto stated bluntly. Shinobu smirked as he blushed even further.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid to say I can only contact them at certain times. Tomorrow is one of those times." Saya shuffled her feet nervously as she spoke. Saya held no fear when dealing with her master and his loved ones. But in front of others she was extremely shy.

"Contact me with the results when you find them out. They'll let anyone from your household through as long as I'm not in a meeting." Saya and the Uzamaki family nodded and left.

Kushina turned on her son. "Only light training if you want to train today. Your body needs rest. I swear I'll tie you down to your bed and make you eat vegetables if you disobey me." Naruto nodded meekly.

--

After having a lazy day, Naruto finished the day by enjoying some time in the hotspring his house had in the back. Even more lazy than he was before, thanks to the hotspring, he easily fell asleep when he made it to his room. It was hot outside so he wore only pajama pants. He would've slept well had it not been for her.

--

Saya was usually the last one to go to bed in the house. She had just laid down and was almost asleep when she sensed a disturbance. She shot up and looked around the house. Saya had excellent senses. With her super-sensitive eyesight she saw someone sneaking up the stairs. Knowing it was probably not one of the kids, she silently followed the intruder.

--

Naruto was asleep as someone opened his door. He was curled up on his side and snoring lightly. A black mask hid the intruder's face. The only clear thing that distinguished anything about her was her chest. It identified her as a female. Only a few stray lavendar hairs stuck out of her all black clothes. From out of the folds in her clothing she pulled out a long curved knife and moved in next to her target. The target, who was only in a light sleep, snapped his eyes open and looked up. The knife came down. Naruto blocked it with a chakra shield and rolled off the bed. At the same time, he made a kunai out of chakra. The two clashed evenly until the masked woman tripped Naruto. As he grew angry, he somehow correctly made a rasengan.

Something was unusual about his rasengan. A normal rasengan was blue and only about as big as his fist. This one was slightly larger and multi-colored. He shot up and got the unsuspecting intruder straight in the chest. Both went flying as the unexpected power boost sent them both flying. The thief hit a large mirror and it shattered as she hit. She crumpled to the ground as shards of glass fell around her and on her. Naruto hit his dresser and bounced off.

"Naruto-sama!" Saya burst into the room and saw the result of the chaos. "Are you okay?" Saya ran to his side and helped him up. Naruto grimaced but nodded. He had fine cuts on his arm and chest from the would-be assasin's knife. Kushina and Shinobu joined them and Kushina made a quick deal of unveiling the intruder. It was Horyuu Hanone.

"Shinobu, tie her up. Saya, I need you to hurry up and get Tsunade-sama up. Find out what to do from her. Naruto, are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head no.

"I'm fine. Only a few little cuts." Saya left the room in a hurry. Shinobu finished encasing Horyuu in a full body bind of chakra. Kushina shot her daughter a look. Shinobu glared back.

"No rope. Sorry. I'll move her down to the basement and keep guard until help arrives." The unconscious Satsukiyami member was thrown roughly over Shinobu's shoulder. "Hopefully Saya will come back not only with the Hokage but some ANBU members as well."

A little while later Shizune arrived with two squads of ANBU behind her. Not only were the ANBU present but Shikamaru's dad. "I'll need another report from you guys. I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt. Naruto only received superficial cuts, correct?" Naruto answered Shizune's question by walking in. He still had no shirt on. "That's a relief. Tsunade-sama will be pleased to hear this. Also, this squad will be stationed here with your permission. To prevent something like this from happening again."

"Sure thing Shizune. If they like, we can even prepare rooms for them."

--

Things were returning to normal in the house. Naruto was constantly yawning. He had been unable to go back to sleep after the attempt on his life. He dearly wanted to see Hinata. That afternoon he was planning on visiting her but he was still gathering the energy to do that. In the end, that was never necessary. It was spreading around like wildfire that an attempt to kill him had been made. So it was no surprise to see Hinata nearly crashing in on them. He was about to doze off when the door opening brought him back to full awareness. "Oh, hi Hinata. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. What about you? I heard you were injured last night because of the Satsukiyami member trying to kill you." Naruto pulled his girlfriend down next to him.

"I'm fine. See?" Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed Hinata his arm and chest. No sign of injury remained. "I almost feel sorry for Horyuu. Considering what'll happen to her."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Nothing much. She's only going to Hibiki, the best torturer in all of Konoha."

--

Author's note: Curse late night inspirations!! Man, I hate being a senior. Anyway, read, review, and check out the poll on my profile if you want to have a say in the next story I do. I have like 7 choices and some choices have more than one story for it.


	12. Da Bears

Okay, had to do some research for this chapter. Couldn't find one thing. Which is how I found out it's not the right spelling. So it's not Hibiki. It's Ibiki Morino. So if I say Ibiki, you should know what I mean. Thanks to Killer Intent for finding this stuff for me and pointing out my mistake. On with the show!

Chapter 12

"Naruto, if you're tired, you should sleep." Hinata stroked Naruto's hair. Tired as he was, he didn't want to sleep. After last night, when Horyuu had tried to kill him in his sleep, he had but unable to sleep until early afternoon. Now it was mid afternoon.

"No. I don't like sleeping in the middle of the day. It throw me offs. It's not helping that you're doing that." Common sense told him to sit up, to take his head off of Hinata's lap. But right now he just didn't have the energy to move. Hinata sighed and covered his eyes with her hand. "What is this for?"

"Is it you're thinking that it's not good to sleep when the sun's up? Ignore the sun. Your body needs sleep." Naruto's next statement was stifled by a yawn. He could no longer resist the lull of sleep.

"Fine, I give up. Happy now?" Despite the tone of his voice he was smiling as he closed his eyes and began to breathe evenly.

--

Somewhere that was not far away found Ibiki Morino in the middle of a job. He had been ordered to interrogate the captured member of Satsukiyami. He had been impressed to hear that it was Naruto Uzamaki who had captured her. After all, he had been one of the proctor's at Naruto's chuunin exam. After everyone who had not given up had followed Anko out of the room, he had begun to collect the paper's. Naruto hadn't answered a single question on his written exam. Had it not been for the attack, Naruto would have been promoted to chuunin. Him defeating Neji had given everyone a good impression of the then floundering youth.

Ibiki turned his mind back to the task at hand. His victim sat chained to a stiff iron chair. Her clothes had been replaced with those of a prisoner's. Horyuu had also not eaten or drank since her capture. She had no physical injuries. His specialty was breaking his victims mentally. He rarely had to resort to physical torture. "So are you ready to talk?"

"I won't betray Shinku-sama or Satsukiyami. I've already said that. Why won't you give the jinchuriki up? We could solve one of your problems for you." Ibiki slapped her hard on her right cheek.

"Naruto is one of own. Other villages may have gladly given up their jinchuriki but not here. I'll come back in a few hours. We'll see if you're ready to talk then." Ibiki left and shut the door behind him. As the door shut he heard a faint whimper and tears hitting the floor.

True to his word, he returned a few hours later. Horyuu now sat resigned in her seat. She was sitting straight up with her head held high. He barely even sat down in his usual spot when she spoke. "I heard Konoha was a good place to live. But apparently not since brutish men like you are here. What would the other villages think if they knew this side of Konoha? Where girls are captured, tortured, and abused?"

Ibiki only shrugged his shoulders. "Every village has a torture division. And right now, you aren't a girl. You're the enemy. That's all there is to it. And what people think me doesn't matter either. I will break you and I will find out what I want to know. No matter what I have to do or how long it takes. I really don't like causing pain. Make it easier on yourself and talk freely."

Doubt flickered on Horyuu's face. It was there only for a moment before it was replaced with false bravado. She was beginning to break down. "Why? Shinku-sama won't allow me to be here for long. All I have to do is wait."

"Let me guess: You love your master, even though he's so much older than you. Do you really think he cares about you? Why isn't he here now? He'll probably just move on to another apprentice. Another apprentice to use and take advantage of." Horyuu struggled against the chains holding her down. Her hands moved as to make hand signs. But it was all for nothing. Those chains ate the chakra of those chained in them.

"Don't you dare make sport of Shinku-sama!! When he gets here you'll be sorry." Hate shone from her indigo eyes.

"He won't be alive for much longer. Not if we can help it. Now tell me about Satsukiyami. NOW!!"

"No, please, spare him. You don't understand him at all. Shouldn't you try to understand your enemy?" This earned her another slap, much harder than the first one. This time she couldn't stop the tears. She glared up defiantly this time, still crying and showing fear in her eyes for the first time. "No, he won't leave me behind here. He'll come for me. I know he will." The door opened and two ANBU walked in.

"We're ready. Is everything set up here?"

"Yes." He walked over to Horyuu and jerked her head up forcefully, making her look at the ANBU. The two quickly performed some hand signs. Her eyes were now glazed over. "You two ready for this?" Both nodded. Ibiki set up a video camera and started recording.

--

Shinku paced around his tent, a worried look on his face. Horyuu had vanished in the night. It was noon and she still hadn't returned. He had for a scout earlier and was now waiting for one to arrive. "You called, Shinku-sama? How may I be of service to you?" The scout was on one knee as he spoke.

"I think my idiot apprentice got it into her head to sneak into Konoha and try to kill the jinchuriki in his sleep. She's probably been captured by now. Sneak into Konoha and find out her whereabouts and situation. Don't try to get her out if she has been captured. If you find her fine and simply skipping out on lessons, bring her back at once. Report back to me at once when you find out." The scout nodded and zipped out of the tent. When he reached the borders of the village, he slipped in as a simple traveler seeking shelter for the night.

The scout made observations as he went through the village, heading towards the most obvious place for information, the Hokage Tower. He noted that the defenses had been fortified both in and out of the village. There were even some ANBU mixed into the crowd dressed as normal civilians. They blended in so well that he even he had trouble distinguishing civilian from shinobi. Many of these people were most likely shinobi. Only a few would be ANBU. It was a well known fact that their shinobi population was many times larger than the average village.

He slipped into the Hokage tower and made it to the top of the tower where the Hokage's office would most likely be. He reached her office and saw someone in the room with her. It was a man covered in scars. This man was talking to the Hokage seriously. "We ended up having to use truth drugs and jutsus. But we got the information we wanted. It's on this video tape." He placed a tape on her desk.

The Hokage slipped into it her desk. "And now where is Horyuu Hanone?"

"She's been heavily drugged and placed in a chakra eating cell under guard of the most experienced ANBU we could get our hands on. She's in the old cells under the village. I know you expect her to be treated at least decently. She will be."

"Understood. Keep a vigilant watch. They may come back for her." The man saluted and left. The scout took this at as a hint to report back. He left Konoha through the forest. The last thing he needed was to be captured too. This way was longer but safer. He eventually made it back to the camp and reported back to Shinku-sama. Judging by the sun, he had been gone for six hours. "Report." Shinku wasted no time in asking for the report.

"She's been captured. Through the use of drugs and jutsu, they found out everything she knew about us. Horyuu-sama is now heavily drugged and in a chakra eating cell in the old cells under the vilage of Konoha." Shinku was silent as he thought about what to do.

"I want you to spread the word that Horyuu is now a prisoner of war. Despite this, no one is to go in and get her. Her own rashness has caused this and now she'll have to understand the consequences. When we go in to get the jinchuriki, we'll get her." The scout nodded respectively and exited.

--

Saya walked into the living room and smiled when she saw her young master asleep, his head up on Hinata's lap. It was late evening now. And tonight would be the night she would contact her clan. "Hinata-sama, I'm sorry to do this but I have to wake him up."

"Don't worry about it. Naruto, time to wake up. Saya needs you." Naruto got up groggily.

"I'm sorry to say but dinner will be late tonight Master. I'm contacting my clan and thought you might want to be there." He came awake instantly. "Hinata-sama, will you be okay going home by yourself? I can ask Shinobu-sama to escort you if you'd like."

"I'm fine. Naruto, my father has invited you to dinner tomorrow night. So please come if you'd like." Hinata skipped to the door and left.

"This way." Naruto was led to the basement. Saya grabbed a torch and lit it. A secret door opened and she motioned for him to follow. They went down on a long dark tunnel until they arrived at a door. Saya opened it and lit the candles in there. "It's safe to come in." Naruto entered the room and saw a large symbol painted onto the floor. Saya stood in the center of it.

"Wow. This room is amazing." He walked over to the corner and stayed there. "What next?"

"I have to take off the genjutsu and show you my real form. After that, they'll come." The air seemed to ripple around her and she was now a different person. Brown eyes were now gold. Also, she wore long pants and sandals with with a long sleeved midriff shirt. As Naruto gasped in awe at how awesome she looked the air around her shimmered and shapes began to emerge. Shapes that were vaguely bear shaped.

--

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Also, thanks for those who voted. One vote is not included. My friend is too lazy to log in and vote. Also, she's being too lazy to update her awesome story!! Agh, it so sucks. It's tied right now between Rurouni Kenshin and Blood+. A few more votes can tip the balance though.


	13. Homecoming

Well, here we are again

Well, here we are again. I have the time and I also know what exactly will happen. Thanks for the reviews and all that fun stuff. On with the show (again)! I really need to stop saying this. It's getting old. Also, I promise a fight during the next chapter. Promise!

Chapter 13

Naruto watched as a glowing portal formed in the air. Shapes were beginning to emerge. Shapes that were slowly changing from bearish shapes to humanoid shapes. Five strangers stood before Naruto. He watched as one, who appeared to be the leader, walked up to Saya and hugged her. He wore tanned leather pants and a vest of the same material. He wore sandals. His long red hair did not hide his golden eyes at all. "Naruto-sama, this is the leader of my clan, Kinaka. Kinaka, this is my master, Naruto-sama." Kinaka bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, allow the rest of my clan to introduce themselves." He raised his head and motioned for the others to introduce themselves.

"I am Kin, Kinaka's mate. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." Kin wore a knee length tanned leather dress that had rips in the back and moccasins. She had long golden hair and eyes.

"I am Aka." Aka wore pants and a muscle shirt of the same material of the others so far with only sandals. He had green eyes and red hair. Naruto thought that this one had an arrogant attitude, judging by his behavior. He had his chest puffed out and was smirking. The one next to him introduced herself as Shiro. She was the only one who had different material for her clothes. She wore a short white dress with gold trim that had a yin-yang symbol on the back. Her feet were shoeless and her eyes were just like the stormy gray sky. However they were sometimes hiding behind her long white bangs.

"Naruto-sama, it's good to meet you. This is my brother, Chairo." Chairo wore the same tanned pants of the others with a forest green shirt. He was also shoeless. He had dark brown eyes and cropped brown hair. He bowed in unison with his sister.

"Thank you for having us. I do hope our dear Kuro is happy here." Naruto looked confused but gathered that Kuro must be Saya, judging by her deep blush. Chairo looked questioningly at Saya.

"If by Kuro you mean Saya, I hope she is. I've only just come here myself. Welcome to the Minamoto House. I hope you'll be comfortable here." Naruto bowed to his guests. He went back to a normal position. "Saya, I presume they'll be staying at the house. We should make room, along with the ANBU."

"Naruto-sama, allow us to take the place of the ANBU. We can guarantee your safety and that'll enable ANBU to spend their time protecting this village. Kuro, will you vouch for us?" Saya blushed as her clan head addressed her as Kuro.

"I will." Saya/Kuro opened the door and held it out. "Oh, we also need to tell the Hokage you've arrived. Shall I send word?"

"I could just send a shadow clone there. That way you could relax for a little while." Kinaka shook his head.

"No, either I or Kin will go with whoever goes. That way it seems more personal." Kinaka took Kin's hand quietly as he spoke.

"Okay, I'll go myself then. That way I can show you the way back." They all reached the living room now. "Would you like to go now? We could wait until the morning." Naruto looked at the grandfather clock against the wall. It was eight o'clock. Naruto knew she didn't go home until around ten usually. "Tsunade doesn't usually go home until around ten."

"Now if possible. Kin, take care of the family here." Kin nodded at her mate's command. Saya left to go get some refreshments while Shiro and Shinobu began to talk nearby in the corner. Kushina was up in her study going over some documents her deceased husband had left behind. As Naruto and Kin left, Naruto heard Kin say he had a lot of potential.

"It's not far. Most everyone is inside now but I can still show you a little of the village." Kin barely made any noise as he walked down the street.

"Naruto-sama, are you planning on rebuilding your clan? If so, I have a proposition for you to consider." Kin was looking into the setting sun as he spoke.

"Maybe. First I have to take care of this Satsukiyami problem. Maybe after, if my relationship with Hinata lasts, maybe we can start rebuilding our clan. But until then, it won't happen." Naruto's voice was bitter.

"Yes, Satsukiyami is a thorn in everyone's side. Our home, another dimension, is failing. We need to find another home soon. Kuro must really like you. Her past has been tough. To have her open to someone is quite a feat. You must be a good person. Would you consider letting us into your clan? We would be willing to settle as a branch family." Naruto was silent as he thought. The last thing he wanted in his family was a branch family. It wouldn't be long before it would be like the Hyuga family, where the branch family was just there to protect and serve the main family. Like they weren't even worth a lot.

"If that happens, it won't be a branch family. If it was that way, it wouldn't be long until it was a corrupt family. It'd be as equals." They reached the Hokage Tower. "We're here." The ANBU squad guarding the gate saluted and let the two past. A call was heard alerting the Hokage to Naruto and a guest's arrival. The two went up to her office unchallenged. As they approached the door, it opened before they could knock and Shizune's face popped into view. Tsunade was sitting expectantly at her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Kinaka, leader of the bear clan." Kinaka bowed as Naruto introduced him. Tsunade bowed her head in return, since she couldn't bow while sitting down.

"My clan and I send greetings. It's an honor to be in Konoha. Thank you for the opportunity to avenge our fallen comrades as well." Tsunade offered them the chance to sit. They both sat down.

"Thank you for coming. You can understand our difficulty. I hope we can count on you in the future." Tsunade sighed as Shizune brought in some fresh tea. "They've caused a lot of problems. Especially for Naruto here. Though something good must have come out of it. Considering Naruto found his special somebody finally." Naruto blushed lightly. "I hear Hinata's quite the happy girl now. I saw her truly smile for the first time recently. It's quite a change. Kinaka, if there is anything you need, let us know. If we can help you, we can."

"Actually there is." Tsunade looked up. "Leave Naruto-sama's safety in my clan's hands. That way your own people can focus on protecting this village in which he holds so dear." Tsunade considered his request and looked over the plan's for the village's defenses. The squad at the Minamoto house could be used elsewhere.

"What do you think Naruto? After all, it is your safety we considered when we placed them there." Tsunade folded her hands.

"Saya vouches for them. I can trust them."

"Then I approve your request." She pulled an empty scroll from her desk, scribbled something messily onto it, stamped it with her seal, and handed it to Naruto. "They'll leave without any problems if you give this to the leader. She's the one with the cat mask." Naruto took it and stuffed it in his jacket. "Now please go. I'm tired. And I'm also going home early tonight too." Kinaka bowed and followed Naruto out of the room.

--

The next day Shinobu walked Naruto through the process that would take place at the Hyuga house. "Remember, manners. He's trying to access you. He wants to know if you're truly good for his eldest daughter. Of course we think you are. But how he thinks is an entirely different manner." Naruto nervously flattened his hair. Shinobu smacked his hand down. "Don't be nervous. Be yourself. That what he wants to see." Naruto gulped. This was scarier than the time they had gone to get permission to date. Now they had something to lose. Something important.

The clock struck five. Dinner started at five forty-five at the Hyuga household. Knowing he had to make a good first impression, he didn't want to be late. He didn't want to be too early either. "Well, I should get going. I need to arrive at the right time." He began to walk out of his bedroom. The mirror had been replaced. Kushina had been sorry to see it break. It had been a wedding present to her from Minato. But she said she would rather see it break and her son safe than it one piece and her son dead.

"What is the right time?" Shinobu grinned from the doorway.

"Don't know. Just have to play it by ear." He was also grinning nervously.

--

Dinner was quiet at the Hyuga house. Naruto managed to not be disrespectful. He also apparently answered every one of Hiashi's questions correctly. Hiashi had randomly fired them off during the night. After dinner, he called Naruto into the sitting room. It was only them in the room. After some time of silence, Hiashi finally spoke. "You've made a good first impression. I was right to allow to you to court my daughter. Look outside." Naruto got up and looked outside into the garden outside the room. Hinata was pacing the garden in her formal kimono. "My daughter is precious to me."

"Yes, she's a special, precious jewel. One that needs to be treated respectfully and with honor." The words just popped out of Naruto's mouth without thinking. He turned in horror to face Hiashi. However Hiashi Hyuga was actually smiling, almost laughing. "Did I just do something right without realizing it?" Hiashi nodded.

"Good response. Exactly the one I was looking for. Go outside to her. She's so anxious to hear how it went from you. Here, special exit." He got up and opened what looked like a panel of the wall. Naruto smiled gratefully then went out to her. Hiashi shut the door and watched for a moment as the two youth embraced. The radiant expression on his daughter's face was one he would never forget. Then he shut the window to give the two some privacy.

Outside, Naruto and Hinata were laughing. "I was so nervous tonight. I'm glad it went well though." Naruto was himself smiling widely. "It would be cool if we could go out for a walk or something. The food was good here but it doesn't replace ramen."

"But we can. As long as I'm with you and I'm back by ten. If you want, we can go get some ramen. It's only eight o'clock." Naruto led Hinata out of the Hyuga household. They were holding hands. As they walked through the village, many people stared. But neither of them cared. They were togethor and that was all that mattered.

"It'll be my treat." He pulled out Froggy out and withdrew some money. He bought four bowls when they reached Icharaku's. Hinata smiled quietly as she got her bowl. "What are you smiling for?"

"I'm just really happy to be with you right now. That's all." Naruto smiled as her clearly saw Hinata so happy. It made him happy as well.

--

Naruto walked Hinata back to her house at around nine thirty. He was humming quietly as he walked back to his house. Life was looking up for him. As if his life up to now was a test. A test to judge his worthiness of this. He unlocked the door and let himself in. "Mom, I'm hom-" Kushina Uzamaki sat at the kitchen table with someone who had still had a black hood up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come sit down." Naruto sat down. "Now DON'T freak out when you see who this is. Lower the hood." The person lowered the hood. At the kitchen table sat Awai Masumune, with what looked like fresh tears coming down her face.

--

Hey, thanks for reading this far. Again, a fight will take place in the next chapter. Hopefully I can make it good and long. But for the fight to happen, I had to put some stuff like this in.


	14. Not my way of the ninja

I'm in a good mood right now. Oh, and there is debate whether it is Hibiki or Ibiki. Either way I will say it as Ibiki for this story. And Hinabi may also not be correct but until I get that corrected Hinabi will be Hinata's little sister okay? I made a myspace for my writing persona. You may or may not get sneak peaks for the chapter's there. That's my homepage. I'll be active on it. If you're wondering why I may or may not be updating it'll be on there or something like that. Okay, next chapter!!

Chapter 14

Naruto was tempted to kill Awai on the spot. But something stopped him. She was...different now. It was something in her eyes. They were no longer filled with anger. They had nothing in them but regret and a desire to explain herself. Naruto calmed himself down. "What do you want to explain?" His voice was kind, not harsh and angry as Awai had been expecting.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You see, many years ago, I was a child in your mother's village. Most of the kids called her Auntie Kushina. I did this as well..."

Flashback:

_Kushina Uzamaki stretched out in rocking chair on her porch. Her stomach was huge. She was pregnant and the doctor told her she was going to have twins. They were due any day now. Tired and exhausted as she was, she knew the village kids would not let her rest. Sure enough she heard running feet come her way. "Auntie Kushina!" It was Awai. Her red hair had recently been cut short and her eyes could barely contain the excitement she felt. "I've told the others to let you rest. But I just had to do what I usually do." _

_Kushina ushered the child up the steps. "Come on up." Kushina lifted the top of her maternity top and guided the child's hand to where she thought the children were. "See, they're fighting already." One of them gave a shark kick as the hand was placed down. With the way they were moving it felt like they were sparring in the womb._

_"So who will be the godparents? It'd be so cool if I could be the godmother but I know that probably won't happen." Awai was smiling anyway as she felt the babies move._

_"I don't see why not. My family is small. I'd be honored to have you be the godmother of my children." Awai's eyes lit up with joy._

_"Really? Can I help name them then?Please?" Kushina laughed. _

_"One of them is definetly a boy. His name will be Naruto, after the main character in one of Minato's sensei's book. But I'll tell you what. If the other one is a girl, I'll let you pick the name."_

_"Shinobu! That would be an awesome name."_

_"Then if it's a girl, her name will be Shinobu. Promise."_

End Flashback

Awai continued her story. "I was supposed to be your godmother. But when the village was destroyed, I barely got out. Shinku had found me. He put a mind control jutsu on me, forced me to become cold and emotionless. What I did when we first met was not of my choice. I know that is no excuse. I also know that I forfeited the right to call you my godson. I put my life in your hands." Naruto was stunned into silence as Awai fell to her knees and fell still. "If you wish me to die, then I will do so."

"Mom, is this true? How can we know if she's telling the truth?" Kushina answered without thinking.

"The bears are familiar with this kind of thing. There was one on her. But she broke through it recently and came straight here. She's herself again. Make this choice wisely."

"I believe you Awai. The person we must convince is the Hokage. If you surrender yourself and tell all you know of Satsukiyami, I'll grant you sanctuary here. But I won't order you to kill yourself. If you are truly sorry, then you must live on. Your death cannot make amends for your sins. The only way to make amends is to live and change your life. Make it known you're a new person." Kushina smiled with joy as Naruto displayed such a show of wisdom.

Awai sat up and smiled. "I will do as you say. I pledge my life to yours. I will serve you always. Your will is mine Naruto-sama." Naruto blushed but knew that this was the only thing that would calm her down.

"Saya, can you come in here?" Saya rushed in when Naruto called her. "Prepare a bath and a room. A friend will be staying with us for awhile. And in the morning, tell Tsunade-sama to come over here in person. Tell no one else of what transpired here tonight." Saya nodded and bowed. Awai followed Saya out of the room.

"That was wise son. Thank you for sparing her." Kushina hugged her son tightly.

"It was the right thing to do. She wasn't the guilty one."

--

Asuna walked down the street from his house. He was on the way to the weapon shop here in Konoha. The jounin's had gotten togethor the night before and had decided to buy Naruto a real weapon. They had figured he would need one to defend himself against Satsukiyami. He may or may not use it, since they had heard about his bloodline limit recently. But it would still be there if he needed. The jounin's, however, had been at a lost as to what weapon to get him. So they had given the money to Asuma since both he and Naruto had wind natured chakra. Asuma was seriously considering getting him some knuckle blades like his. They were really suited to people like them.

--

It was around ten when Naruto was woken up rather rudely in his opinion. Shinobu came in without knocking and had grabbed one of his pillows that had been thrown off the bed in the night. She had then proceeded to beat him up with it until he woke up. Naruto had replied by hitting her with one so hard she got knocked off the bed. "What do you want? It's way too early." Naruto yawned as he sat up. Shinobu got to her knees on the floor. She had tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"It's actually ten thirty now. Do you do this every year on your birthday?" Naruto did a double take as Shinobu pulled out a calendar. The date March 12 was circled. In the little box "Shi's and Naru's b-day" was scribbled messily. And today was March 12.

"I've actually never known my birthday until now. I never celebrated it." Shinobu looked shocked and dragged him out of bed into the kitchen. Saya was busy making lunch and Kushina was at the counter arranging a pile of presents. A small round one was at the top. Both looked up as the two came into the kitchen. Shinobu made him sit down.

"He's never known when his birthday was until today! He's never celebrated it once, despite the fact that he's turning sixteen today!" Kushina did a double take. Naruto shivered. He was only in boxers and a t-shirt and a window was open. Saya left the stove and pulled out her present. It was wrapped.

"Open my present first then." Saya handed it to him and Naruto took it with trembling fingers. It was a large and beautiful hand made blanket. Naruto gasped and felt it. It was extremely soft. "Here, Naruto-sama." Saya wrapped the blanket around Naruto and he immediately warmed up.

"Thank you Saya. This is amazing." Kushina brought over a stack of presents to both the twins. The rest of Naruto's presents were a new shinobi kit, apparently the latest model, from Shinobu, some special soldier pills from Kushina, and a necklace from the bears. It had bear claws and brightly colored beads on it. "Thank you, all of you. If I had known it was our birthday I would have gotten you something Shinobu." His sister punched him on the arm. She had a matching necklace from the bears.

"You can make it up to me next year. It'd better be good, you hear." Naruto couldn't bring himself to speak with joy. So he nodded vigorously. Saya finished the food as the door knocked. Naruto excused himself to answer it. Asuma was at the door.

"Morning, Naruto. We jounins got together and decided you could use a real weapon. Here, open the bag." Naruto opened the bag to reveal a new set of knuckle blades. Naruto pulled them out in wonder.

"Wow, these are amazing. Thanks!" Naruto stepped aside as Asuma looked at his blanket.

"Nice blanket. Do you know where I can get one?" Asuma grinned.

"Saya made it for me. As a birthday present." Asuma grinned even wider. Kushina popped her head in to see what was holding her son up.

"Ah, Asuma, I see you just gave my son weapons. Would you like to join us for an early lunch?" Asuma slipped off his shoes. "Naruto, go get dressed and put your new toys away. You can admire them later." Kushina sounded like she was talking to a little child. "Oh, we also invited Hinata. She should be here anytime." Naruto rushed upstairs before Hinata saw him in his pajamas. A little while later he came back down fully dressed. Hinata was there. And it looked like she was waiting for him.

"Naruto, I wasn't sure what to get you on such short notice. So this will have to do for now." Hinata walked over and kissed him hard on the lips. By this time the bears had entered and saw the two kissing in the doorway. Awai was staying out of sight until the Hokage showed up. Asuma was shocked; he had never seen Hinata so bold. He had heard about the changes. But it was two totally different things seeing it and hearing about it.

"Wow..." was all he could get out. Hinata and Naruto turned several shades of red at the same time. Hinata had apparently just noticed that Asuma was there. But Shinobu was in the corner cheering for them. Naruto had gotten into the kiss as well. At least Hinata hadn't been wearing lipstick.

--

Later that night Tsunade came by the house. Shizune was with her. They were led to a sitting room that had been prepared for just this reason. "So what is this about? Saya said it was important." The room was occupied by several people. Kinaka and Kin sat in one corner. Tsunade and Shizune sat at one side of the table. On the opposite side was the Uzamaki family. Near them Saya sat still. And next to Saya was a woman neither Shizune nor Tsunade recognized.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Awai Masumune, formerly of Satsukiyami. She surrendered herself to us and is willing to tell all she knows of Satsukiyami. Both to confirm the information Horyuu gave and to give more. She was more deeply involved in certain areas than Horyuu was. But in exchange, she'd like sanctuary. Shinku was controlling her and she broke through it recently." Tsunade looked over Awai. She had her eyes down. Her usual clothes were gone and instead she wore some old clothes of Kushina's. No weapons could be seen either. Kushina began to talk again. "She fears Shinku's retribution."

Tsunade was silent. "I know this must be geniune since it's coming from you guys. I'll see what I can do. But for now, here is what we will do. Awai, don't leave this house. While you're here, you're safe. Tomorrow I will send Jiraiya and Kakashi over here to question you. Cooperate with them. In the meantime, Shinobu's report has not been distributed yet to the council. Soon I'll come up with another identity for you. The story I will use will be simple. You are a former shinobi who came to this household to work since Naruto was willing to accept you. Pretty soon you'll be trying to become a Konoha shinobi. You'll have to change your looks as well though. I trust Kushina will be able to handle that. Also, Horyuu did reveal something during her interrogation. Shinku is planning on sneaking into the village to get Naruto back. Horyuu will be hidden. If he finds out you're here Awai, he'll want you back too. A plan is being made as we speak. Satsukiyami won't get any of you."

--

"Tuck in your elbows as you throw your punch!!" Naruto did as Awai said and moved in for the attack. Earlier he had woken up after Saya had drugged his tea so they could take him to a safe place to hide. Awai had said the raid to get him back would be tonight. So Horyuu, Naruto, and Awai had seemingly vanished. Awai had gone with Naruto to his safe place. Shinobu and Kushina had both transformed into him and were somewhere in the village. There would be two Naruto's running around in the village. It was thought that a lot of the forces were going to go there. The villagers were evacuated and hidden. ANBU members had taken their place to fool the enemy into thinking they were clueless.

Since they had plenty of free time, Awai was teaching Naruto how to fight more efficiently, having noticed his many flaws in his fighting style. She was also telling him about Jigoku's fighting style, since it was likely that he would outsmart everyone and still find them.

"Remember, he's not only an expert with a bow but a good martial artists. We'll take him together but still you'll need to hold your own. Watch your legs!" Awai tripped Naruto and he fell flat on his face. "Much improvement though. Already you stand a higher chance of surviving. Just remember this training." Naruto got back on his feet grinning.

"Oh, I will. Even though this is not my way of the ninja, it's at least beneficial." They took a break, sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "I'm still keeping my gear on me though." True enough, his shinobi kit was strapped onto his right leg and his knuckle blades were in their sheaths, one on each leg. Asuma had given him a quick lesson on proper use of them after they had eaten lunch on his birthday. His new soldier pills were in his kit as well. Kushina had explained each one's use, with the dire warning of using them only when he absolutely needed to.

"Yes it is. Think, soon this problem will be dealt with. Satsukiyami hopefully won't bother us anymore." Awai smiled and Naruto chuckled.

"You'll be free. But I won't. Satsukiyami isn't the only one after me because of the kyuubi. Another organization, Akatsuki, is also after me. For the same reason."

Suddenly Jigoku's voice rang out. "Come queitly would you? This is the most trouble we have had with a jinchuriki. Considering Akatsuki already has seven out of the nine tailed beasts we need to get a move on. Right, Awai? Or is it true you've 'woken up' as Shinku put it? Are you really a traitor?" Jigoku popped out of the nearby vent. "Help me capture this brat and he's willing to forgive."

--

Read, review, check out my poll, and check out my myspace I created for my writing persona. Anything else? Oh yeah, I promised a fight. Well, this is the beginning of one. It'll be Jigoku versus Naruto and Awai next chapter. So hopefully it'll be a good chapter. Look forward to it.


	15. My father is a hero!

So, who wants an awesome fight scene? Oh, poll update. Note: Kuro is the bear's perspective and Saya is everyone elses. If you want to know a bit more about my thoughts for this chapter, check out my homepage. Oh, also, a bit gory a little later on.

--

It was quiet on the borders of Konoha. The Konoha shinobi were silently waiting for their enemies to arrive. Intermingled among the ranks were the two unhidden Uzamaki family members, transformed into Naruto, and the bears, who were wearing Konoha forehead protectors. "Big number coming our way!" the ANBU lookout called. Almost every shinobi in Konoha had come to the defense of their home village. Some were with the villagers in case they encountered enemies. But that accounted only for about five percent of their forces. The rest, excluding genins and academy students, were on the frontlines. Neji stood near his cousin Hinata and Shinobu, in disquise as Naruto. "You've changed Hinata."

Hinata smiled grimly, eyes and ears alert. "Yes, I have. I hope it's at least for the better." Neji nodded, a small smile on his face. The ANBU called out again as the enemies got closer. "I won't fail here. I won't let them get their hands on Naruto or the Satsukiyami member. Awai is on our side, remember?" The enemies entered Konoha and all the shinobi surged forward, weapons drawn and hand signs being made.

--

Naruto and Awai both assumed defensive positions. Jigoku looked really annoyed at the pair. "Just come on. Awai, help me capture him and we can find Horyuu. As annoying as she is, Shinku wants her back." Jigoku groaned and pulled out a long hunting knife. "I guess it's the hard way then."

"Naruto, now is the time to use those knuckle blades of yours." Awai pulled out her new weapon, a katana, as Naruto nodded. The sheaths had been designed so all he had to do was slip his hands in and pull up. The weapons came free easily. "Don't waste chakra either. Shadow clones are nothing to him. Also, your shuniji will be useful as well."

"I know." Naruto ran chakra through his knuckle blades and waited. Awai waited as well for Jigoku to make the first move. He was expecting to be charged. Jigoku decided to make the next move. He came in for the attack. Naruto met him halfway there and their blades met. Awai came in from behind and slashed at Jigoku's neck. He dodged to the right and Awai reversed direction mid attack. Naruto slashed again as well, resulting in two injuries on Jigoku's back and arm. He disregarded them, making them think he had no idea they were there.

"You're going to have to come more seriously if you want to stop me. These little scratches won't even interfere with my attacks." Jigoku flexed his arms and came towards Naruto again. The knife came down straight for his chest, which Naruto blocked with his knuckle blades. The two shinobi were locked in a fierce staring contest as neither gave any ground. Awai snuck in while the two were focused on each other and first hit Jigoku in the stomach with the hilt of her sword. As he doubled up in pain, she brought the sword down for his neck. He dodged, only to be hit by a rasengan in the same spot on his stomach that he had just been hit by Awai.

"How?" Jigoku gasped. "How did you learn to correctly form the rasengan?" Naruto moved in with his fist pointed down without answering. Jigoku rolled away cursing. "Crap, he's gotten stronger."

--

The bears kept mental contact as they moved around Konoha taking down any enemy Satsukiyami shinobi. No one stood in their way for long. These were only the disposable shinobi in the organization. Even so, Kinaka kept a special eye on Chairo and Shiro. They were the youngest of the clan, also the most inexperienced. Kin and he knew that the others were as well, even Aka, one of the more arrogant youngsters. He was always trying to compete with the others. But even Aka, as well as the others, cared about them deeply. They may not have been related by blood directly. But spiritually they were siblings. And even still, family by blood.

Kinaka and Kin, who always fought together, sensed panic from the minds of Chairo and Shiro. Kinaka sent a mental command to Aka. _Aka, go aid Shiro and Chairo. _Kinaka heard Aka confirm as he mentally found the two struggling and tore into the enemy viciously, half in bear form and still half human. _Everyone, don't hold back. If you need to transform, go for it. Just make sure the Konoha symbol is visible. _All around Konoha, screams could be heard as the Bear Clan transformed into their true selves. Roars were heard as they went crazy, taking out both the shinobi's who found the courage to stay and those who tried to flee.

Kinaka moved about the village, catching glimpses of his clan. Kin, the golden pack mother. Aka, the protective red. Saya, the fierce black. Shiro, the quiet but powerful white. Chairo, the neutral but also powerful brown. And Kinaka himself, the red and gold pack leader. Shiro and Chairo were actually siblings by birth. And just as Kin and he always fought together and complimented each other's fighting style, so did Chairo and Shiro's. As one fiercely attacked and got the enemy to focus on them, the other would come in just as strong without holding back.

He heard the two talking as they ran by in bear form. It was not words they were using. While in bear form, it was growling and other bear sounds. Only other bears could understand them. "Are you okay Shiro?" Shiro only answered her brother by nodding. Shiro had never been one to talk during battle. "Good."

Shiro actually spoke during the battle. "You're too overprotective over me. Just because you were born first."

Chairo laughed. "I would be even if I was born second. It's because of me being your brother. Not because of the birth order." Shiro growled.

"Pay attention to the fight, not me!! Baka brother!!" Chairo just laughed harder and took down one of the braver enemies who came to face them.

"Watch out!!" Chairo was unable to prevent that one shinobi from jumping off the roof onto his sister's back. Shiro roared but was unable to get the person from off her back. Chairo also could not act without risking hurting his sister. As the shinobi pulled out a knife, Kuro solved the problem by jumping into the air and kicking the shinobi in the face with her back paws as she sailed past. Kuro roared something that sounded like 'don't mess with my family' in bear to the bears. While no one but the other bears could understand them, it still got the point across. The enemies turned and tried to fled, to only be cut down by Kinaka himself, his face contorted with rage.

"No one else is going to take away any of my remaining family!" Kinaka tore into the enemy ranks, sparing none and showing no mercy. Kin was right with them, motherly love converted into rage and power as she attacked.

--

Jigoku fell back to the corner, fighting to hide his panic. Shinku had given him outdated information. Swearing to give his leader a bit of his mind later, he pulled out a second knife. He reentered the fight, this time, making Awai and Naruto fall back. Jigoku ran chakra through his blades and slashed wildly. "Jump!" Awai called out and as one the two Konoha shinobi flipped back out of range of his knifes. The two skidded back a few feet as they landed.

Jigoku stuck the knifes in his mouth and performed some hand signs. He spit the knifes out and caught them in his hands. "Be on guard. He's using taijutsu and an incredible amount of chakra to increase his speed." Naruto nodded and barely defended himself as his enemy suddenly appeared in front of him.

Inside of him, he felt the Kyuubi stirring. He fought it back, refusing to let it take control. "I-will-not-depend-on you!" Naruto declared through gritted teeth. The kyuubi fought back, wanting to make his presence known, for both pride and fear of his host dying. "No! I am not you. Get back in your cage and stay!!" Power surged through his body as the Kyuubi was pushed back and stayed still, no longer trying to get out.

_You'll regret this someday. _

Naruto shut the Kyuubi out of his mind with it's destructive influence and power. He swore that Hinata would never have to call him back. He swore that Jiraiya would never have to use that paper seal to stop him ever again. "I am not the Kyuubi!! I am Naruto Minato Uzamaki!" He had decided to take his father's name as his middle name, since he had not been given one at birth.

"You would still take that man's name? It's because of that man that is your life is as it right now." Jigoku tried to move in but Naruto beat him to the punch. "What the heck?! You aren't supposed to be good at chakra manipulation or taijutsu? How is this speed possible? I saw no hand signs." Naruto looked his enemy straight in the eyes before practically throwing him across the room.

"You're right. My life is because of my father. My strength, my stamina. My current abilities are also because of him. My father was a hero until the end. And even though he is now dead, he is still a hero. I am proud of that man. That man who is my father. My father is a hero!" Naruto's voice was filled with pride and anger. Jigoku didn't miss this, despite the fact that he had just been thrown into a wall. "And it's thanks to the blood line limit I got from him that I have good chakra control and am now proficient in taijutsu."

Jigoku got up ignoring the pain that was being felt from all over his body. "Then allow me to enlighten you." Jigoku pumped more chakra into the feet and made a last ditch charge aimed straight for his heart. The two crashed to the ground. Naruto had lost his knuckle blades when he hit the ground and Jigoku had lost one of his knives as well. But that left the other one aimed straight for his heart. The only reason he was still alive was that one hand was preventing the knife from penetrating skin. It was slowly coming closer to his heart and both the hand that held the knife and the one preventing the knife from moving closer were trembling.

"No, you won't. I'm sorry." With his free hand, Naruto formed a chakra knife and thrust in through the heart of Jigoku. At that same time, a sword came straight through his gut, barely stopping short of his own. Awai walked over and poked the man. Jigoku Ryoushi fell over dead.

--

The fighting was dying down in the village. The enemy forces remaining were surrendering en masse. Kakashi walked around surveying the damage done to the village. It was a minumum amount, nothing big. They had also lost few people as well. Right now he was looking for Hinata. He was planning on going to let Naruto and Awai out. Knowing Hinata would be worried, he wanted her to come along to see that he was o.k. "Kakashi-sensei!!" Hinata ran up to Kakashi.

"Perfect timing. I'm going to let Naruto and Awai out. Would you like to come? I've heard the rumors that you and Naruto serious now." Hinata fell into step beside the white-haired jounin.

"Thank you. I've not held back for Naruto's sake. I just hope he's okay and not angry at us."

"Naruto's fine. He's in the basement of the Hokage Tower. The only entrance is covered in special seals and the ventalation shaft is too small. It's be almost impossible for even someone as small as Ino to make it through there. Anyone would have to have very good dexterity to get through there. And even then it'd be hard." Hinata sighed with relief as Kakashi said this.

They entered the Hokage Tower and Kakashi walked into an empty office. He pushed the desk away. With two fingers in front of his mouth, he spoke. "Kai!" The genjutsu hiding the entrance to the basement vanished and Kakashi popped open the trap door. "Ladies first." Hinata scaled the ladder quickly and waited for Kakashi to descend. Once he was down, he lit a torch and walked down the hallway. He stopped at a door and released another genjutsu. He opened the door.

--

"That was close, Awai. Be more careful next time please. You could've killed me." Awai grinned as she wiped her blade clean with a soft cloth.

"I had everything under control. You're gonna have to wash those clothes soon though. Blood's hard to wash out after a few days." Naruto looked down on his jacket and pants. Blood was splattered on them. A door appeared on the far wall. It opened and Kakashi popped his head in.

"See, Hinata, told you he was fine." Hinata pushed her way in and froze. Kakashi noticed the dead body on the floor. His eyes traveled to Naruto's clothes and the wounds on the corpse. "That's not your blood is it? How did he get in?" Awai and Naruto pointed to the vent on the ceiling.

"Naruto, are you sure you're fine?" Hinata ran to Naruto's side. Naruto smiled.

"I'm fine. Especially now. My victory over him wasn't the only one I experienced. We can rest easy for now." Kakashi shook his head over his former student. This was a perfect chance for a kiss. At least according to Make-Out Paradise.

"Not yet we can't. We still have to find Shinku."

--

Ahhhhh!! So awesome. I suck at fight scenes but I think I did a good job. Please tell me what you all think. I hope you all like it.


	16. First Times

The poll to decide the next story was closed and the next story will be an Eureka 7 fanfic. As for this chapter, something interesting will happen. So next chapter.

--

Naruto groaned as he got up. Hinata looked at him with questioning eyes that seemed to yell 'were you lying to me when you said you were unharmed?'. Naruto tried to placate her. "You see, when he came at me, he knocked me to the ground hard. ?Very hard. "Kakashi, what did you say about Shinku?"

"He is somewhere in Konoha. If you feel up to it you can help look. Though you might want to change first." Naruto looked down on his clothes again, imagining the reactions from the medical ninjas, especially Tsunade.

"Might be a good idea. Though all my clothes are at the house." Kakashi motioned for them to leave the room. "I'll go there quickly and change so I don't get unnecessary attention. When I'm done, I'll summon a lot of shadow clones to help speed up the search." Kakashi nodded.

"I'll walk you to your house and join the search after that." Naruto left the room after Hinata. "You can get there faster that way escorted by a jounin."

--

Naruto left his house in fresh clothes. He hadn't particularly wanted to. But he didn't want everyone stopping him asking him if he was okay. He summoned some clones and made them search the village for Shinku Tebanasu. He himself joined the search, joining Hinata and Shizune's team. He noticed that on every search team was a Hyuga. "Be vigilant Naruto. You never know what Shinku will do." Shizune shot a glance Naruto's way.

"Yeah, I know. I sent some clones out to help. If they find something I'll know." Shizune nodded and began to scan the area in the hopes of finding some sign of Shinku. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was looking everywhere at once. Naruto suddenly received something from one of his clones.

"One of my clones think they've found him." Naruto pointed to somewhere near there.

"Lead the way." Naruto entered an old house. It was empty and abandoned with all signs of people living there gone. Except for one of the walls. Naruto could tell one of his clones had passed through it. Confused, he tapped on the wall. It fell over with a crash and Naruto found himself looking into a recently used passageway.

"A secret passageway?" Hinata scanned the passageway and the surrounding area. "There you are down there Naruto. Someone else is with you."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Naruto made his clone disappear. Information rushed into his head. "It's Shinku. He's trying to challenge the real me. Though how can he tell the difference between me and my clones? Also, something's wrong with him." Shizune pulled out a kunai.

"Alright, you stay here Naruto. Hinata and I will handle him. What exactly is wrong with him? Can you tell?" Shizune stared at Naruto.

"No way. I'm going with. It's bad enough that I was drugged and hidden away for this fight. Now it's my turn to get some action." Shizune was forced to give in. Otherwise, she knew, he would say nothing. "He's...disoriented. Somehow he's not in his right mind. Like something broke within his mind. He's acting like a child."

"Alright, come on. Naruto, be careful. Promise me that." Shizune blocked Naruto from going down the passageway. "But first you must promise me you'll be careful. I won't let you pass until you do that. Do you understand?"

"I promise, I promise. Let me pass already will you?" Naruto pushed his way past Shizune and stomped down the passageway. Shizune looked on with concern. Naruto noticed they weren't following and turned around. "You two coming or what? Don't tell me you would let me face him alone." Shizune and Hinata started down the passageway. Both noted he was suddenly in a bad mood.

"Shinku's not the only one acting like a child." Shizune hurried after Naruto. "What's wrong with him? He was just now in a good mood." Shizune was very confused over his behavior. Never had she seen Naruto like this.

Hinata cleared up her confusion. "He's not used to everyone worrying about him like this. It puts him on edge. He doesn't like this. Not one bit. Which is understandable, considering how drastically his life has changed recently. Until now, he's never known familial love. He's always been by himself, entirely self sufficient up until now. He's had no one to help him through those rough stages of a teenage life. It's all new to him." Shizune was awed by Hinata's understanding of Naruto. She was proud of the young Hyuga's growth, both as a shinobi and as a person. Naruto was going through similar changes as well. Only his were a bit rougher than his girlfriend's.

"Naruto has a good person to help him through the changes he's undergoing at the moment." Shizune said this quietly. Hinata blushed heavily. She was so distracted she didn't hear Naruto's sudden warning of a drop. She fell and nearly hit the ground had Naruto not been there to catch her. He gently put her down, confusion flickering in his bright blue eyes. He motioned for Shizune to jump as well.

"I'll catch you if you like. Come on." Shizune jumped the ten foot drop and landed on her own two feet. "Or you could do that." Naruto ran ahead of the group.

"Naruto, wait!" But Naruto was already gone. Hinata and Shizune chased off after him. He had run through a door up ahead. Whatever the room was, choking sounds were coming from it. The two burst into the room to see Shinku holding Naruto up by his throat a few feet off the ground. Naruto was trying to pull the hands away, not being too successful. He was turning blue, almost the exact same shade as Shinku's hair.

"No you don't!" Hinata charged in and hit the man with the gentle fist style. Not expecting this, he dropped Naruto and turned to face the young Hyuga. He had barely moved when he was hit from behind with what could only be the Odama Rasengan. She remembered Jiraiya's explanation of the technique. _'It's just like the regular Rasengan, except a whole lot bigger.' _Shizune could see how this complimented his particular fighting style.

"It's all his fault. That jinchuriki's...the kyuubi no kitsune is the one responsible. It's thanks to..to..to _that _that everything went wrong. Be it in it's natural form or using a human container, all it'll ever be is a demon, a monster. Something's that's not natural." Shinku began to laugh crazily as he got up. He wasn't walking straight and looked almost drunk. "Yes, the monster has to go. And I'll be the one to do it." Shinku grinned as he walked slowly up to Naruto. "He's nothing but a killer. A killer. A killer." Naruto's expression went from cold and expressionless to shock. "Yes, because of him, Jigoku's dead. Dead by the jinchuriki's own hand. And what about poor Horyuu? Because of him, my best hunter is dead and a girl in chains. He's nothing but a bastard." Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. He stayed still as Shinku approached and pulled a knife out.

"Naruto, move!" Hinata knocked Naruto out of the way as Shizune enveloped Shinku in a cloud of poison. "Naruto, what's wrong? Answer me! Naruto didn't answer. Hinata looked down on her boyfriend. He was sobbing. He got up and went into a corner, his face not being visible.

"Don't look at me. Please don't look at me." Hinata was confused as to his behavior. "What he said was true. Awai and I killed Jigoku. I stabbed him through the heart as Awai stabbed him through the stomach." Hinata realized something.

"Naruto, am I the first to see you cry?" Naruto didn't answer. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder, not looking at his face. "It's okay to cry. It doesn't mean you're weak. I'm here for you. Don't worry." He didn't fight her as she turned him around and embraced him tightly. His head went to her shoulder and his entire body trembled. "It's okay. You're not alone. And if I can help it, you never will be again."

"I'm sorry. It's all just so sudden. It's so much to take in." Hinata stroked Naruto's hair comfortingly. "I always cried in secret when I was younger. Even when the Third died, I didn't cry in public. It's exactly what they wanted."

"Who's they?"

"The villager's. They were scared of me and hated me for a reason I've just now come to understand. Something I had no control over."

"Which is why you aspire to be the next Hokage." Naruto nodded and looked up. His eyes were red. "To prove that you are worth something." Again he nodded. "You never needed to. When we were only academy students, even only genins, I admired you so much. That strength and determination you had inspired me to become a great shinobi."

--

Author's Note: Sorry it took a bit to update. Only one or two chapters left now. Then it'll be time for the Eureka 7 fanfic!!


	17. Fresh start

This or may not be the last chapter. Man, it's been awhile. Either way, I'll hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, had an interesting idea. What do you guys(and girls) think about a sequel to this story? Not sure what would happen but I could write one if an idea pops up soon.

--

Tsunade at in her office wearily. The battle had barely been over and already she had to be back in office. Shizune would probably be in here at any time, depriving her of her sake and making her do endless paperwork. Sure enough Shizune walked in, a stack of paperwork in her hands. "I understand you're tired. But if you sign a few of these I'll let you take a break." Shizune placed a few files on the desk. "These concern Satsukiyami." Tsunade browsed through them and finally learned the fates of the the Satsukiyami members.

Shinku was going to be moved to the insane asylum. It was found out that he had been mentally unstable from the very beginning. And with everything that had happened lately it had caused him to lose it. Horyuu was bound for the prison. She had refused the chance to make a fresh start. So she had instead chosen prison since her master had gone insane. Horyuu had been unable to think of a life without him, sounding like she was giving up on life. But Awai was accepting the chance to make a fresh start, Naruto having allowed her to join his newly founded clan. Jigoku was of course dead. And the many other ninja who had participated in the attack were being returned to their home village for punishment. Tsunade scribbled her signature onto the papers, thereby approving the decisions reached by the council.

"How is Naruto? I heard he was pretty upset about this last fight." Tsunade knew every shinobi went through something like this. When a shinobi killed for the first time was a pretty emotional time.

"He's really depressed at the moment. But Hinata is trying to cheer him up. Those two are actually really good for each other. Though I was surprised when Hiashi Hyuga decided to let them date."

"True. I see those two together. It's about time he realized. I heard from Sakura how those Naruto found out about her crush on him. He pretended to be unconscious while she practiced confessing to him, her thinking he was unconscious." Tsunade laughed. "He did it once to Sakura as well, pretended to be dead to see her reaction. She punched him so hard he was almost knocked unconscious again."

--

Hinata walked up to the Namikaze Clan's main house and knocked. Shiro opened the door. "Oh, Hinata-sama, welcome." Shiro bowed and moved aside to let her enter. She blushed but walked in anyway.

"Is Naruto still in his room?" Shiro nodded and didn't stop her as she went upstairs to Naruto's room. She knocked lightly and entered when he heard him say she could come in. "Naruto, you need to cheer up. This isn't like you. Or are you still embarrassed about crying in front of me?"

Naruto looked flustered about something. "I'm fine. No need." He tried to smile but it was clear it was a strained one, thus also a fake one.

"If you were fine I wouldn't be here. Maybe you need something to help you loosen up." Hinata pushed her boyfriend onto his bed and kissed him. "It's okay to show emotions. It's what makes us human, no matter what you have inside of you." Naruto's response was lost. "Also, we are shinobi. Sometimes we have to do things we regret, things we don't approve of. So get out of this room. I'm treating you to dinner."

"No way!! If we go out to dinner, it'll be my treat. It's only right this way." Hinata smiled widely as Naruto pulled on his shirt and jacket, having been clad only in pants before now. He slipped on his shoes and took her hand gently. "Thanks."

--

Hinata had insisted on something other than ramen that night. Naruto had agreed, inwardly wishing it was ramen, but wanting to make Hinata, had agreed to barbecue instead. As their food arrived along with their drinks, Hinata suddenly asked an embarrassing question out of the blue. "Naruto, what do you think about getting married?" Naruto coughed violently as he choked on his food. People turned to stare as they heard someone choking. After a minute they returned to their own food.

"What? We've only been dating for a little while and you're talking about marriage already?"

"My father wants to make an alliance with your clan. As you're the head, he asked me to talk to you. Back in the day, alliances were sealed by marriages. I won't have a problem with it if you don't." Silence...

"Alliances I don't have a problem with. As it is, I'm thinking about allowing the Bear Clan to join since their home is now uninhabitable. But you aren't a price to be won. Let's give it some time, maybe a year or two. If we are still going steady then, and your father allows it, as my mother will have a say in it as well, then we'll start planning the wedding." Naruto managed not to choke again on his food.

"Well, that's good. My father wanted to test you and he made me promise to do this whole stunt. Though he was serious about the alliance between our clan. It makes sense, considering we're technically family." Naruto nearly choked again. It had been a test all along.

"Your father...really is...something else, you know that?" He laughed, his mood much better now. Hinata preferred it this way. She liked the smiling Naruto over the depressed one.

--

Two days later, everything was official. The Bear Clan was now part of the Namikaze Clan, those it was also known as the Uzumaki Clan. Also, the alliance between the Namikaze Clan and the Hyuga Clan, now that it was known they had the same ancestor, was widely known as well. It was rumored that Hinata and Naruto would soon be betrothed. However no one was really sure about the details and whether it was true or not.

--

Author's Note: Well this is the end. Let me know if you guys want a sequel. And if you do, maybe something you would like to happen. I won't write the story unless I know what will happen. Thanks for sticking with me until the end and making this my best story yet!!


	18. ATTENTION: SEQUEL INFO!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!! This story is over. But I know a lot of people wanted a sequel. I've decided to do one. I'll be doing at the same time as my current one, Time. So that one will be updated faster. But this one will be going up in the next few days. So keep an eye an out for it. It's coming. Which will probably make a lot of you happy. See you guys soon!! Oh, the title will be Forever and a Day.


	19. SEQUEL IS UP!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO FIND IT EASY!!


End file.
